amigos con beneficios
by T a b h y
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando se cruza la ligera linea entre el amor y la amistad? Eren esta a punto de descubrir lo doloroso que es el amor y Levi tendrá que luchar por lo que desea aunque no todo será fácil, los obstáculos los esperan. entren y descubran la lucha del amor y la amistad. Riren-Mpreg-Oc-Au. denle una oportunidad:B
1. prefacio

¿Cuando la realidad llega a ser mejor que la ficción?

Siempre en sus sueños se encontraba acorralando al hombre que ahora irónicamente lo tenia acorralado a el, con sus pequeños labios devorándolo como si no existiera mañana, apoderándose de ellos dejándolo sin respiración, jadeando, sin una jodida idea de porque arremetía contra él.

El castaño confundido sin remedio trataba de buscar explicaciones, es decir, hace un maldito y jodido momento el estaba hablando sobre la posibilidad de volver a Alemania para continuar la universidad allí, y después el pequeño Levi lo devoraba sin compasión.

El, Eren Jaeger estaba totalmente loco por Levi, su mejor amigo ;desde que se traslado a sina para estudiar en la universidad.

Pero eso es un tema aparte, dejo de divagar en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la fría mano de Rivaille acariciando tortuosamente su pecho.

\- Eren...- un jadeo escapo de los labios del pelinegro.

-L-levi...- no pudo contenerse, quien podría tener al amor de su vida (según su forma de pensar) acariciándolo sin tratar de devolver el favor?, nadie.

Las manos de Eren temblaban pero el las obligo a acariciar a Levi, con pequeños movimientos, lentos, tortuosos, cargados del más puro deseo pero con el amor siempre presente.

-no quiero que te vayas.- su voz autoritaria resonó en la habitación y sus travisas manos llegaron hasta su cuello, aferrándose a el.

-solo era una idea...- dijo con voz agitada y los latidos de su corazón podían oírse hasta en lo más recóndito de la habitación, definitivamente tener a Levi cerca no era algo bueno para su salud.

-mocoso, que no se te ocurra volver a decir esa mierda.- dijo dando por zanjada la conversación y acto seguido sus labios exigieron más de el, abriéndose paso a una batalla de lenguas sin un ganador declarado.

Ver a un Levi hermoso, perfecto, sudado y sonrojado no era algo que sucediera a menudo y Eren agradicio ser el único que pudiera verlo así.

Las prendas de Levi se fueron perdiendo en el camino a la habitación y la hombría de Eren cada vez estaba más despierta, latía dolorosamente en el interior de su ropa y las ganas de estar dentro de Levi, llegaron a el inaguantables.

levi no quedándose atrás con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a despojar de sus prendas al castaño, el libido era evidete en su mirada y la ropa ya no estaba en el, desapareció de una manera espeluznante y los lugares donde Levi ponía sus manos Eren los sentía arder.

El deseo en la habitación era evidente y ambos querían envolverse en la lujuria del momento, pero la razón llego de golpe a Eren dejándolo sin aire.

-L-levi...

Rivaille dejo la tarea de besar cada trozo de piel descubierta de Eren y poso sus ojos en él.

Además de la lujuria inpregnada en su mirada un atisbo de arrepentimiento se podía ver en él, no se necesitaron palabras entonces Eren entendió esto no tuvo que pasar.

Eso basto para que Eren se levantara, cogiera su ropa y se despidiera silenciosamente de Levi.

**Hola soy completamente nueva aaquí, aceptó criticas ojala les guste mi historia.**


	2. sexo, alcohol y drogas

Capitulo 1

"Mierda, la jodí".

Es lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de levi, continuaba en la habitación tal y como Eren lo había dejado, solo que el libido se le había bajado de golpe, es que a quien no, Levi lo vio; la decepción opacando el brillo en los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo,

"Mejor amigo".

Esa palabra se quedo inpregnada en su mente con hierro hirviendo, Eren era su mejor amigo y esto no debía suceder aunque la sonrisa que le daba cada día lo dejaba en las nubes, es decir, el no era gay, a el le gustaba Petra la pequeña y adorable Petra.

Bueno, eso era lo que suponía en realidad ahora empezaba a dudarlo, no es que le gustara Eren, fue solo la calentura del momento.

"Espero que Eren lo entienda".

Un suspiro caprichoso suspiro salio sin permiso de sus labios y levantandose con cuidado tomo su ropa para largarse de aquel lugar, rezando porque Eren entendiera lo que paso, el no lo queria de esa forma y jamás lo iba a hacer.

.3.

Ya en su habitación Eren lloraba silenciosamente, lo sabía, Levi no le correspondía pero aunque ya lo supiera eso no evitaba que su corazón fuera destruido.

No quería que mas lágrimas se deslizaran de sus ojos, pero al cerrarlos volvía la imagen de Levi mirándolo arrepentido, se dio de nuevo una vuelta en su cama el sentimiento de amargura y tristeza que lo embargaba era desesperante.

El sonido de la puerta abriendose hizo que las lagrimas se detuvieran abruptas.

-Eren.- la voz de Mikasa se oyó clara y la preocupación era perceptible.-¿Qué sucedió?.

Eren alzo su mirada, algo hinchada y rojiza por el llanto, y Mikasa preocupada fue hacia él, lo acuno en sus brazos como si de un hijo se tratará.

-N-nada...- respondio con un hilo de voz.

claramente nada era lo ultimo que le pasaba.

Mikasa supiro y afianzo el agarre de sus brazos.

-Se que estas mal, deseas hablar.- no fue una pregunta, Eren lo entendio.

Con pasimornia se solto de los brazos de Mikasa, y con el dorso de su mano limpio todo rastro de lagrimas.

un suspiro salio de sus labios, pero lo sustituyo por una sonrisa aunque falsa, tranquilizo a su hermana.

\- el amor unilateral, es una verdadera mierda.- una mueca se asomo en sus delgados labios.

\- es sobre el enano.- dijo aquel apodo con rabia contenida.

\- da igual, ya pasara.- aseguro con una voz tranquila.

Aunque por fuera Eren supo mantener las apariencias, por dentro estaba destrozado, su corazón dolia como los mil demonios.

" estaré bien". Pensó, realmente el amor era una mierda.

Mikasa al ver la determinación en los ojos de su hermano, sonrió.

-Eren, Jean nos invito a una fiesta en su casa; ¿quieres ir?- oh si, una fiesta seria lo mejor para Eren.

-el cara de caballo me invito- dijo incredulo, no es como si odiara al novio de su mejor amigo, aquel pequeño rubio de ojos azules, soñador e inteliente, el realmente ama a su mejor amigo, como si fuera su hermano. Se conocieron cuando eran pequeños tan pequeños que las banditas abundaban en su hogar por todas las heridas que se hacia jugando con Armin, pero al entrar a la Universidad de sina Armin conocio al cara de caballo y quedo hechizado por el.

"Maldito cara de caballo".

Mikasa al ver por donde iban los pensamientos de su hermano le aseguró que seria divertido.

Resignado acepto convencido de que por esa noche olvidaria a Rivaile.

Oh, que equivocado estaba.

.3.

El olor a alcohol, cigarros y droga abundaba en el lugar, Eren sin deseos de socivilizar solo asentía con la cabeza delvolviendo saludos. Hoy ahogaría sus penas en alcohol.

.3.

Levi con su semblante de apatía entro a la casa de Jean el cual no separa sus labios del pequeño Armin, ambos parecían disfrutarlo tanto que habían olvidado que estaban en la sala con cientos de miradas sobre ellos. Levi asqueado desvío su vista hasta la cocina para buscar algo de alcohol para su sistema, camino esquivando a la manga de tu vagabundos que tenían sexo con ropa en la sala.

Con movimientos elegantes tomo un vaso de plástico revisando que estuviera limpio, es decir, aunque fuera una fiesta habían gérmenes y el prefería morir antes de que algún germen hiciera contacto con él.

Su vaso lleno de vodka llego a sus labios y trago el liquido incoloro, bajo por su garganta quemándola.

Salio hasta el patio, que afortunadamente no tenia mocosos y se sentó en una banca vacía, suspiro.

El creyó que encontraría a Eren aquí por eso fue, pero al parecer el pequeño idiota no fue.

Cuando se levantó oyó un ruido que lo hizo girar su cabeza.

Ahi estaba el motivo por el cual no podia estar tranquilo, el castaño, su mejor amigo, pero un segundo, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo?.

Sus ojos se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa y con rapidez llego hasta el, su cuerpo reacciono solo, no es como si el hubiera querido hacerlo, es decir, el alcohol se le subio a la cabeza aunque eso no tenia sentido porque solo habia debido un vaso de vodka.

Se preguntaran que vio Levi, pues...

Ahi estaba Eren besandose desesperadamente con un anonimo, pero eso no era todo las manos de aquel sujeto estaban tocando desesperadamente todo el cuerpo de su castaño.

Por eso por instinto, si repito, INSTINTO, no celos (n/a: si claaaaro leviXD) lanzo un golpe directo a la cara de aquel fulano, y se llevo a Eren a los cuartos de arriba.

-Que mierda, pasa por tu cabeza mocoso.- dijo furioso, incluso se podia ver como una vena resaltaba en su frente.

-Q-que haces aqui.- la voz de Eren sonaba ronca, pastosa, claramente su razón se habia ido de fiesta también.

-planeabas, follarte a ese sujeto.- ya no grito, pero su voz era seria y el aura que emanaba de el era tan amenazante que Eren retrocedio y se sento en la cama.

\- eso es mi problema, Rivaille.- dijo serio.

-mi problema, mi problema?, tu no sabes lo que haces!- exploto.

\- y a ti que mierda te importa lo que haga!.- Eren no se dejaria pasar a llevar.

-mocoso, no me hables así.- la ira contenida que salia de sus labios asustaba a cualquiera, pero no a Eren.

Tomando valor de donde no tenía, se acerco a Levi y lo encaro.

-yo te hablo como se me da la puta gana!, mejor amigo.- una sonrisa sarcastica se escapo de sus labios.

Y en ese momento Levi comprendio.

-asi que mocoso, esta es tu venganza porque no pudiste follarme.- lo dijo tan casual y confiado que las mejillas de Eren enrojecieron furiosamente.

-oh, vamos Levi, tu lo dejaste claro, solo somos AMIGOS.- aunque trato de usar el sarcasmo el dolor en sus ojos lo delato.

-mocoso,' solo fue un jodido beso, no es como si te amara.

Esa frase hizo que el corazón de Eren se quebrara aun más.

"Lo sabía".

Los ojos del castaño perdieron su brillo.

Y Levi lo noto, se odiaba a si mismo, por hacer trizas el corazón de Eren.

-oh, vamos Levi si solo fue un beso, como sabras que no me deseas.- no sabia como saco la fuerza para decir eso, pero lo dijo y los ojos de Levi se abrieron.

Sorprendido esa era la palabra que iba perfecto con lo que Levi sentía ahora.

-intentalo.- dijo sorprendiendose el mismo y de paso a eren.

Eren sin titubiar beso con pasión los labios del pelinegro, mordiendolos, saboriandolos, disfrutando el momento.

"Joder, no lo hace nada mal".

los labios de eren sabian a alcohol, pero un alcohol dulce, adictivo.

Eren pidio un permiso silencioso para unir sus lenguas, en un baile sensual y apasionado, ambos desconectaron sus mentes de todo y solo se enfocaron en disfrutar el roce de sus cuerpos y el sensual baile que compartian sus lenguas.

sin darse cuenta, avanzaron hasta caer en el colchon, siguieron besandose, nada los detendria, el roce de sus entrepiernas hizo que una corriente electrica los recoriera de pies a cabeza.

Agitados se separaron y se observaron.

\- eres mi mejor amigo.- salio de los labios de Levi.

\- y tú el mío, pero te deseo.- dijo y una de sus manos acaricio sin vergüenza los gluteos de Levi.

Levi acercó aun más su cuerpo a Eren y volvió a unir sus labios.

-a la mierda..., hoy serás mío.

Oh si eso era lo que más deseaba Eren ahora y siempre.

Su amistad estaba en juego pero la pasión deseaba salir a flote.

**Hoooola, tabhy-chan al habla, llegamos al primer capitulo ;-; denle una oportunidad al fic):**

**Esta bueno, soy feliz chile le gano a España joder!**

**Cualquier cosa en mi bio deje mi facebook (: **

**Ojala les guste dejenme reviews para saber si les gusta y el próximo cap el lemon 1313**

**Hasta la vista amores(?)**


	3. Nosotros

_**-Cuando los besos subían de intensidad y la pasión desbordaba la habitación, los recuerdos de una vieja amistad surgieron.**_

_**Flash Back.**_

_*****_Pov Levi*

Todos los días son iguales, siento que nada cambiara, esta maldita rutina me matará, los mismos putos pasillos, la misma gente y la misma mierda todos los días.

Mis pasos me dirigen a el salón de literatura, pero un golpe me detuvo.

\- Que mierda.- maldije.

\- Lo siento.- maldito mocoso.

¿Por que me miraba así? con esos brillantes ojos verdes y sus mejillas sonrojadas, un escalofrío me recorrió.

Se largo, malditos mocosos de hoy en día.

Seguí mi paso creyendo que el día seria igual a los demás, que equivocado estaba.

Todo el jodido día el recuerdo de esa mirada verde aparecía en mi mente, perturbandome, confundiendome.

\- Enanin.- mierda, esa jodida voz solo podía ser de Hanji.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres cuatro ojos?.- no estoy para atender a nadie, menos a Hanji.

\- oh, como te vi enfurecido en clase quería saber que te sucede.- maldita, porque siempre sabia lo que me sucedía.

\- Nada.- dije tajante.

\- Claro enanin- sonrió- como sea, hoy todos iremos a la casa de Erwin y estas cordialmente invitado.- joder, odio cando usa el tono cantarín.

\- jodete.- cordialmente mis pelotas.

\- irá Petra.- sonrio, maldita sabia como extorsinarme.

\- jodete.- le reiteré, joder esta mujer es irritante.

\- le diré a Erwin que vas, te esperamos Ravioli.- y corrio, maldita rata astuta.

Reconosco que los odio a todos, pero realmente esta mujer es una caja de sorpresas.

Un suspiro salio de mis labios, involuntario.

Mis pasos me llevaron a la biblioteca, pero miren quien estaba ahí, el mocoso que choca a la gente.

Me sente al frente de él y levanto su mirada, la fijo en mi.

"_**Hermoso**_".

Esa palabra vino a mi mente derrepente, asustandome.

\- mocoso.- mi voz salio aspera de mis labios.

\- H-hola.- es mi idea o el mocoso estaba nervioso?.

\- Eres nuevo?.- la pregunta salio sin permiso de mis labios.

\- S-si.- su voz era como un canto de dioses.

¿Qué mierda acabo de pensar?.

Mi ceño se fruncio al igual que mis labios.

\- ¿Qué estudias?- las preguntas salian libres por mis labios.

\- Teatro- dijo seguro y una sonrisa se poso en sus labios.-¿y tú?.

\- literatura.- murmure.

-Disculpa.- ¿se estaba disculpando?.

-¿Por?.- realmente no sabia de que mierda hablaba.

\- por chocarte.- sonrió avergonzado.

Oh no, hay estan denuevo esa mirada y esas mejillas sonrojadas.

Creo que algo se removió dentro de mi, desvíe mi mirada.

\- Da igual.- zanje el tema, odio cuando la gente se disculpa por estupideces.

-¿Como te llamas?.- su voz se oía más segura ahora.

\- ¿acaso importa?.- su rostro se torno divertido.

\- si tú lo dices, yo soy Eren Jaeger.- se formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- seguiré diciéndote mocoso.- una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se asomo en mis labios.

\- me lo imagine.- el también sonrió.

\- como sea mocoso, tengo cosas que hacer me largo.

\- cuidate.- pude ver como su mirada perdía brillo, joder ¿estaba triste?.

\- no me extrañes.- mi voz sarcástica retumbo en la habitación.- fue un gusto Eren, soy Rivaille.

Dije y me largue, extrañamente estaba más feliz que al comienzo del día.

*Pov Eren*

Los meses pasan relativamente rápido pero mi amistad con Levi va por el buen camino, pero cada vez que lo veo un sentimiento extraño nace en mi, por las noches no dejaba de pensar en nuestras conversaciones durante el día, en mis recuerdos se repetían las veces que Rivaille sonrió para mi y sus ojos oliva tenían un efecto hechizante que me aturdía, no se que es lo que me pasa.

-Mocoso.- ahí esta la causa de mis lamentos, maldita sea puedo sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojan violentamente.

\- Maldición, Levi no me asustes.- mi voz sonó agitada.

\- no es mi culpa que te metas en tus pensamientos a mitad de pasillo, imbécil.-su sonrisa ladina me derritió y estoy seguro de que el jodido sonrojo volvió a mis mejillas.

\- tienes la cara roja.- me aviso, creo que disfruta mi sufrimiento.

\- lo se.- suspire y pase mis manos por mi rostro.

\- vamos.- movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

\- claro.- últimamente veo a levi muy pensativo, aunque disfruta el hacerme enfadar su cabeza a estado en las nubes.

Caminamos hasta la biblioteca, este lugar era nuestro bendito refugio.

\- quiero decirte algo.- alfin lo soltó , nos sentamos y espere pasiente a que me lo dijera.

\- Petra es mi novia.- dijo al fin.

Quede inmóvil.

"Petra es mi novia".

joder, porque duele tanto, yo sabia que le gustaba Petra entonces porque.

Es ahí donde lo entendí.

Todas esas noches recordando nuestras conversaciones, recordando sus sonrisas, sus palabras, sus gestos.

Me enamore de levi, me enamore de mi mejor amigo.

pude sentir como el esperaba una respuesta.

\- felicidades.- una sonrisa se asomo en mis labios pero la felicidad no llegó a mis ojos.

\- no te ves feliz.- aseguro con una mueca.

Como podría estar feliz cuando me acabó de dar cuenta de que no tengo ni una misera oportunidad con la persona que amo.

\- ¿estoy sonriendo que no te basta?.- mi voz salio ácida.

\- supongo.- suspiro.

\- como sea.- cambie el tema, necesitaba hacerlo no aguantaría si hablaramos de ella.- necesito tú ayuda en un trabajo de literatura.

\- ¿sobre?- volvimos a la misma actitud de siempre, y eso me quito un peso de los hombros.

\- solo ayudame, Levi.- le Sonreí.

\- como sea. Estaré en tu casa a las 10, asegurate de que no sea un chiquero si no te patiarie el culo hasta que lo hagas.- dijo levantándose.

-claro, Heichou.- el sarcasmo en mi voz lo hizo sonreír.

Cuando se fue pude suspirar tranquilo, un amor unilateral no es tan malo.

La hora pasaba lenta y tortuosa, el clima frío aturdía mis pensamientos y unos ojos afilados estaban gravados con hierro hirviendo en mi mente.

Los golpes en mi puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación, Levi se sentó en mi sillón con las piernas cruzadas, dejando los libros en la mesita.

-¿Qué te dije sobre el chiquero?.- su voz se oía asqueada.

\- uh, creo que lo olvide.- Sonreí.

\- claro, ¿sobre que es el jodido trabajo?.

\- sobre el amor, es para un guión.- suspire cansado.

Porque cuando mi vida era una real mierda, tenia que hablar sobre el amor.

Levi no dijo nada y empezó a leer, yo busque algo relacionado al amor.

Que gracia tiene esto el mundo esta en mi contra.

La frase me caía como anillo al dedo

"Y para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena consciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor." (Mario bennedetti)

Puto mundo.

Una mueca de molestia se asomo en mis labios, pero una pregunta se instalo en mi mente, Levi abra pasado alguna vez por lo mismo que yo.

-Levi...- lo llame.

\- mm.- solo un sonido eso me era suficiente para saber que me escuchaba.

\- ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de un imposible?.- le pregunte bajo.

-¿a que viene eso?.- preguntó intrigado.

\- sólo responde.- sentencie.

\- el amor no existe mocoso.

\- Oh, eso sonó tan Levi.- una carcajada salio de mis labios.

\- jodete mocoso.- refunfuño.

\- oh mi querido Levi, si frunces tanto el ceño te saldrán arrugas.- lo moleste.

\- mocoso homosexual.- gruño.

Eso es un golpe bajo Levi.

-¿y que si lo soy?- lo rete.

\- tendria mis dudas respecto a ti.- su voz fue una octava más baja que la normal.

-jodete Rivaille.- ahora fui yo el que gruño.

\- creo que deberia irme mocoso, mañana tengo que salir con petra.- suspiro.

"Petra"

Nunca he odiado a nadie, pero escuchar el nombre de petra saliendo de los labios de Levi hacia añicos mi corazón.

\- Levi, quiero decirte algo.- solte derepente con seriedad.

Solo me miro con sus ojos afilados, y los nervios me consumian.

-¿Que harias si estoy enamorado de tí?.- las palabras salieron de mi boca y cuando me di cuenta ya lo habia dicho y no habia vuelta atrás.

-Mocoso, no estoy para bromas.- su tono de voz seco me advirtio que no jugaba.

\- es serio Rivaille creo que me he enamorado de tí.- solte sin pensar, como vomito verbal.

\- Eren, eso jamás pasará.- su seriedad me rompio el corazón.

Las lagrimas querian salir de mis ojos pero las retube.

\- Supongo que volvere a alemania.- suspire.

-¿Qué?.- casi grito.

\- Eso Levi volvere a alemania.

No queria hacerlo pero no tengo opción, es la única manera en que puedo olvidarlo, la única manera de sacarlo de raiz de mi corazón.

Alze mi mirada pero quede inmovil, que demonios!

Levi me esta besando...

\- no quiero que te vayas.- su voz autoritaria retumbo en la habitación y sus manos traviesas llegaron a mi cuello, aferrándose a mi.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Levi con pasimornia besaba el cuello de Eren, enviando corrientes eléctricas que iban desde su cuello hasta la punta de sus dedos, los jadeos haciendo una sinfonía que Levi pagaría por escuchar seguido lo excitaban tanto, que su erección palpitaba en su pantalón, con un moviento rápido le quito la camisa a eren deleitándose con su pecho, los fricción que se creaba entre sus cuerpos los hacia gemir sin tapujos.

-Eren te deseo...- la voz cargada de lujuria excito aun más a eren y aferrándose a sus hombros lo atrajo a sus labios, deborandolos, mordiéndolos, saboriandolos.

Un hilo de saliva estaba en sus bocas al separarse, Levi llevo su mano derecha hasta el rostro sonrojado de Eren y grabó en su mente su rostro. Acaricio con cariño su mejilla y su mano viajo hasta su tetilla y la torturo, disfruto los gemidos que salian de los labios del ojiverde llevo sus labios hasta la tetilla opuesta y la lamio, mordio y torturo, jugo con ambas intercambiando el trabajo de su boca y de su mano.

-L-levi...ahg.- gemio eren explotando en lujuria.- te deseo.

Levi sonrio ladino, hizo un camino de besos desde el pecho de eren hasta el borde de su pantalón, jugando con el zipper.

Alzo sus ojos y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento, Eren jadeaba y sus labios estaban entre abiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello alborotado.

"Perfecto."

Es lo que paso por la mente de Levi.

Eren no resisito más y con un moviento cambio de pocisión con Levi (n/a: recuerden que en el cap pasado eren estaba acostado en la cama y levi estaba sobre el :3) quedando a horcajadas, se apodero de los labios del pelinegro y movio sus caderas en un lento vaíven haciendo que levi gimiera ahogado.

-Mocoso...- su voz ronca por la excitación hizo que Eren perdiera la razón.

\- te quiero follar Levi.- susurro en su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo.

Las manos de Eren se aventuraron hasta el pantalón de Levi y acaricio sobre el la creciente erección, y los gemidos se escapaban sin permiso de los labios del pelinegro.

Eren no espero más y con una rapidez asfixiante bajo los pantalones de levi, beso toda la extensión de su cuerpo y se detuvo en aquel lugar tan excitante, con sus labios beso por encima de la tela del bóxer el miembro de Levi apoyándose con sus manos lo recorrió con una lentitud tortuosa, asfixiante. Levi deliraba de placer y de sus labios salia el nombre de Eren retumbando por toda la habitación, el castaño dejo su tortura y le saco la prenda a Levi apreciando aquel falo que se erguia flamante y orgulloso lo tomo con sus manos masturbandolo lentamente acariciando con su dedo aquel pequeñi orficio donde ya se asomaba el pre-semen, se le antojo delicioso y beso la punta disfrutando del estronduoso gemido que emitio Levi con su lengua lamio de nuevo alli y después de saboriarlo lo metio todo a su boca, lamiendo, mordiendo, besando. Las caderas de Levi se movieron embistiendo su boca buscando más contacto, Eren aumento el ritmo de su felación advirtiendo la venida de Levi.

-M-me corro.- jadeo.

\- hazlo.

Su semilla se libero y Eren gustoso la trago toda, saco lentamente aquel delicioso miembro de su boca y espero a que Levi se recompusiera.

-¿te gusto?- pregunto lascivo.

-nada mal, para un mocoso.- aunque acaba de tener un orgasmo no dejaria su actitud petulante y eren río.

Levi retomo fuerzas y en un moviento rapido dejo a Eren debajo de su cuerpo.

\- lo siento mocoso, pero recuerdo claramente que dije que esta noche serás mio.- sentencio.

Con movimientos agiles quito todas las prendas de Eren dejandolas regadas en el piso.

-Date vuelta.- le ordeno.

Eren obdecio y se puso en cuatro, dejando su rosada entrada al aire haciendo que el libido de Levi subiera a niveles inalcansables.

Llevo dos de sus dedos hasta su boca y los lamio con paciencia hasta que quedaron perfectamente mojados, y llevo uno de ellos hasta aquel deseable ano. Lo metio con cuidado rogando por no lastimar a Eren pero Eren estaba nublado por el deseo y solo gemia el nombre de Levi.

El segundo dedo de Levi entro y los movio en tijeras buscando en punto G, joder queria partir en cuatro ya a Eren.

Y lo encontro y Eren grito, su cuerpo temblo definitivamente ahí era; metio el tercer dedo y comenzo un mete-saca con sus dedos arrancando gemidos placenteros de Eren.

No pudo aguantar más quito sus dedos y lo sustituyo por aquel falo grande y caliente, con cuidado se adentro en él. Sus cuerpos unidos se acoplaron a la perfección y un juego de pasión comenzo, las embestidas aumentaron y el erótico sonido de las pieles chocando junto con los jadeos y gemidos era lo único que se oía en la habitación.

-Joder, e-eres tan estrecho.- levi susurro.

Las manos de Levi se aferraron a la cadera de Eren y las pentraciones cada vez eran más certeras, el propio Eren dirigio su mano hasta su miembro masturbandose con el ritmo de las embestidas.

-L-levi corre te dentro.- pidió más bien rogó,

Las paredes internas de Eren cada vez se apretaban más avisando la llegada del orgasmo, cuando Eren ya no pudo más Levi le siguio cayendo en un éxtasis irreal.

Ambos cayeron agotados en la cama aferrandose uno al otro. Disfrutando del paraiso al que acaban de llegar.

Eren desperto a eso de las 5 de la mañana desorientado, y con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, los recuerdos de la noche llegaron a el como una bofetada y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, sentandose en la cama vio a Levi durmiendo pacificamente, lo aprecio sin darse cuenta de como pasaban las horas acaricio su cara, su cabello y acercandose a su oreja susurro.

\- Lo siento Levi...- y cogiendo su ropa salio de la habitación.

Levi al escuchar la puerta cerrarse desperto de su letargo.

-¿Eren?

**hola estas son las notas de la autora): :**

** En el prefacio levi se arrepintio de chantarle el paté a eren porque esta de novio con petra, osea la engaño:o! Y porque el mismo dice que con eren nunca pasaría algo más allá(si claro) y levi "no es gay" bueno eso piensa el. **

**Levi tiene 24 años y cursa el tercer año de literatura en la universidad de sina, vive solo.**

**Eren tiene 21 años y va en primer año de teatro en la universidad de sina, el vive miksa pero ella casi nunca esta por sus trabajos de medio tiempo y sus trabajos de la universidad.**

**Armin y jean son novios :3 **

**Hanji es fujoshi XD**

**Si tienen alguna duda consulte no más, perdón las faltas de ortografía:c**

**Esta sera una historia larga yemocionantee**

**Y con sus reviews me ayudan a mejorar. Saber si les gusta la historia(:**

**Solo esoempezaré a actualizar cada 3 días **

**Eso Ja-Ne! **

**Besos ! 3**


	4. El Adiós

Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Eren opacando su belleza no se arrepentía de nada pero el sabia que Levi si lo haría**.**

**"Fue lindo mientras duro**."

Penso con tristeza, habia salido de la casa de Jean rapidamente sin reparar en quien estaba allí, sus pies lo llevaron hasta una pequeña plaza que le saco una sonrisa amarga de los labios, allí era donde conoció a la pequeña petra y donde Levi le dijo su atracción por ella.

~Flash Back~

Eren salio deprisa de su hogar despidiéndose con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla de mikasa, hoy se vería con Levi el cual le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa la emoción le carcomía por dentro y una pequeña sonrisa inborrable se había instalado en sus labios.

El lugar en el que se juntarían era una pequeña plaza con varios árboles y algunas bancas distribuidas a su alrededor, ahí en un árbol lo vio recostado en el tronco con sus brazos cruzados y la sonrisa de Eren creció aun más. Con rapidez fue hasta el, pero se detuvo al ver una pequeña figura al lado del pelinegro.

-Mocoso.- Levi lo llamo moviendo su cabeza para que se acercara.

-Levi, hola.- su rostro era un verdadero poema.

-No pongas esa cara, ella es Petra.- la presento.

La vio era una pequeña castaña menuda, delgada y a 100 kilómetros a la redonda se podía ver que era muy dulce y darse cuenta de eso fue con clavarse un puñal.

\- Hola, mucho gusto soy Petra Ral.- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Joder, otro puñal en el corazón de Eren.

\- Hola soy Eren Jaeger.- sonrió pero la felicidad ni por atisbo llego a sus ojos.

Los tres se sentaron en el pasto verde reluciente a charlar, Eren no quito los ojos de la pequeña Petra, no es que le haya gustado si no era que algo en su interior dolía al ver las miradas que le enviaba Levi, al ver como sus manos se rozaban y ambos tenían un pequeño sonrojo en sus rostros. Sintió que sobraba y dolió realmente le dolio.

La tarde paso y el dolor no se iba de Eren, la pequeña Petra tenía que regresar a su hogar y Levi se ofreció enseguida a llevarla, una sonrisa triste se asomo en los labios de Eren y lo dejo partir.

Apoyo su espalda en el tronco y suspiro con decepción, ¿por que dolia tanto? Quizás tan sólo eran celos por que su mejor amigo tenia alguien más por quien velar.

El cielo tomó un tono anaranjado dando paso a un hermoso crepúsculo y Eren sintió melancolía.

\- Mocoso, ¿Por que mierda sigues aquí?.- Eren alzo su mirada y dio de lleno con los ojos olivas de Levi junto con su típico ceño fruncido.

\- Veía el crepúsculo.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Levi con elegancia camino hacia donde estaba el castaño y se sentó a su lado.

\- Era adorable.- murmuro Eren.

-Supono.- suspiro.

\- ¿Te gusta?.- pregunto bajo.

-Eso creo.

Una sonrisa triste se instalo en los labios de Eren, realmente no sabia que le sucedía pero saber que a Levi le gustaba la pequeña y adorable castaña hacia que su corazón doliera.

~Fin Flash Back~

Perdio su amistad con Levi, lo sabia esto no debió pasar. Pero los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaba a su mente sin cesar, recordaba como las manos de Levi lo acariciaron como lo beso como se escapaba su nombre de aquellos delgados labios, recordaba hasta el último pequeño detalle, y tenia que olvidarlo, borrarlo quitarlo de su corazón como fuera.

La noche llegaba a su esplendor y Eren seguía rememorando todos los momentos que paso con Levi, ya las lagrimas no caian de sus ojos pero su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, sabia que Mikasa estaria preocupada por que lo perdio de vista ayer y no volvia a casa pero no quería verla, no quería ver a nadie solo quería desaparecer.

-¡Eren!.- escucho un grito giro su rostro encontrándose con quien menos deseaba.

-Petra.- susurro.

Ella corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas y llego al lado del castaño, sonriendole dulcemente.

-Hola.- dijo animada.

Eren no respondió tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Eren.- se escucho preocupada y Eren alzo una ceja.- ¿Haz visto a Levi?.

¡Oh joderrrrr! Dios debia odiarlo, no solo le ponia a la novia de Rivaille enfrente cuando solo anoche el mismo Levi se lo habia follado sin medida, si no que le preguntaba donde estaba.

Una sonrisa hipocrita se asomo en sus labios y bufo.

-Ni puta idea, Petra.

\- Que extraño.- fruncio delicadamente el ceño.- me dijo que iría a casa de Jean, pero el me dijo que no que ni siquiera lo vio.- un suspiro se escapo de sus pequeños labios.

-Petra lamento irme pero me duele la cabeza, nos vemos.-en gran medida no era una mentira realmente le dolía la cabeza y ver a Petra le molestaba no Queri ser grosero pero era mejor evitarla.

Con rapidez corrió a su casa, abrió la puerta y se lanzo al sillón.

-¿Eren?.- oh, maldición es que no eran capaz de dejarlo un puto segundo en paz.

-¿Qué?.- respondió al aire.

-¿Donde estabas?.- La voz de mikasa se oía clara y preocupada.

-Mikasa, conformate con saber que estoy bien.- la irritación era perceptible en su voz.

-Eren solo quiero saber donde estabas.- murmuro.

-Por ahí.- dio por zanjado el tema y se levanto encerrandose en su cuarto.

Mañana sería un nuevo día y el ya había tomado su decisión.

La noche paso y Eren durmio unas horas estaba nervioso, tenia un mal presentimiento algo malo le sucedería hoy, con pesadez se levanto de su cama y se arreglo; la universidad lo esperaba.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, y Eren caminaba distraído y decaído su decisión ya estaba tomada, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta los casilleros donde la figura de Levi estaba recostada en ellos con su típica pose y sus brazos cruzados su rostro inmutable no le daba buena espina a Eren.

-Mocoso...- su voz autoritaria llego a los tímpanos de Eren como si fuera una sentencia de muerte.

Eren alzo sus ojos deseando que este momento nunca llegara.

-L-levi.- Titubeo nervioso.

Sin rodeos Levi emprendió paso hacia el lugar favorito de ambos, la biblioteca aquella que había sido testigo del nacimiento de su amistad.

Eren nunca alzo la vista del piso, la palma de sus manos sudaba y temblaba dentro de sus bolsillos. Sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta la biblioteca y al castaño le falto el aire se detuvieron uno frente al otro y al fin Eren alzo su rostro dando de lleno con los ojos de Levi que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento...- salio tan bajo de sus labios pero Eren lo oyó tan claro que sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies.

Las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero las contuvo no lloraría más por Levi aunque lo amara.

Quería realmente deseaba que su voz se oyera clara y segura, pero se oyó titubiante cortada con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Porque te disculpas?.- Levi lo miro directamente a los ojos.

**"Se lo que vas a decir, por favor, no lo digas, no se porque, no se porque, quiero tirar cada minuto cada segundo, por el camino vacío que se abalanza sobre mi."**

Y dijo lo que más temía.

-Por lo de anoche.- En ese justo momento Eren sintió un pulal en su corazón.

-¿Te arrepientes?.- susurro con voz apenas audible.

-Eren eso no debió suceder...jamás.- su semblsnte estoico y frío calo hondo en el corazón de Eren.

La impotencia e ira comenzaba a hacer mella en Eren.

-Tienes razón eso no debió suceder... jamás.- una sonrisa sarcástica se instalo en sus delgados labios.

-¿Te parece gracioso mocoso.?- la ira desbordaba en sus palabras.

-¡Levi eres un maldito hipócrita!.- grito harto.- ayer no parabas de gemir cuando te tocaba y hoy es un error.- soltó con impotencia.

-¡Esa mierda jamás debió pasar entre nosotros!.- grito fuera de si.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta, eres una mierda!.- alzo una séptima más alta su voz.

Cuando termino de decir esas palabras sintió un agudo dolor en su mejilla, alzo sus orbes y vio la rabía en los ojos olivas de Levi.-¡¿Que mierda te pasa?!.- Eren dejo de lado la razón.

-¡Jamás en tú puta vida mocoso me hables así!.- grito sin medir sus palabras.

\- ¡Yo te hablo como se me da la jodida gana!.- grito.

-¡Entiendelo mocoso! Yo solo te quiero como amigo.- dijo tajante.

-¡Amigo mis pelotas!.-dijo fuera de si golpeando una mesa.

-Eren joder, yo amo a Petra.- la seguridad en sus palabras era palpable.

\- y si tanto la amas, porque mierda le mientes y ¡te acuestas conmigo!.- su voz resonaba en toda la habitación y la impotencia era obvia.

-Joder, Eren estaba muy tomado.- Mintió,pero es mentira rompió los pocos pedazos que quedaban del corazón de Eren.

\- Así que esto solo sucedió porque estabas fuera de ti.- no fue una pregunta y Levi se sintió mal por hacerle esto a su mejor amigo.

-Eren lo siento de verdad, tú eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero pero sólo que no como tú lo desearías.- su voz se oyó tan baja que a Eren le costo oírlo.

-¡Jodete!.- grito y avanzo hasta la puerta buscando la salida.

Pero no pudo llegar hasta el final de su camino porque Rivaille lo tenía cogido de la muñeca impidiendo su paso.

-Eren no te vayas.- rogó.

El corazón de Eren se oprimió el de verdad lo amaba haría lo que sea por el pero si el no lo quería, porque seguir lastimándose aquí.

-Por favor... sueltame.- Las lágrimas huyeron de sus ojos sin permiso.

-No.

-Levi por favor.- suplico con un hilo de voz.

Levi tiro de la muñeca de Eren y lo envolvió en un abrazo que hizo pedazos si es que quedaba alguno del corazón de Eren.

-te quiero, amigo.- le susurro.

Para Eren esta era la despedida si se iba tendría que irse bien.

Con un ágil moviment poso sus labios sobre los ajenos disfrutando de aquella ultima caricia, pero Levi lo empujo tirándolo al suelo. Sus ojos tenían la sorpresa dibujada y la rabia en ellos.

-Eren...- susurro.

Eren con sus pocas fuerzas se levanto.

-Lo siento Levi...adiós.- salio de la biblioteca con la mirada perdida.

Levi solo pudo quedar inmóvil sin saber que hacer.

Erwn llego hasta la oficina de traslado de la universidad y pidió sus papeles ser lo decido se iría a Alemania y trataría de arrancar a Levi de su corazón.

Solo que aquello no era lo que el destino tenia planeado.

**_Hola aquí la autora, me costo un puto mundo escribir la peleaD: ojala les haya gustado este y los siguientes dos capítulos creoXD serán como de relleno antes de adentrarnos en el drama real del fic (: _****__Perdon por las faltas ortografícas pero aveces se me van XDDebería estar estudiando química pero estudiar es para débiles :c __**

**_Si les gusto dejen un review c: Buen eso nos vemos el Miércoles(: _**

**_Lean mi oneshoot "sexo telefónico" es mucho lemonXD_**

**_Por si acaso por ahí anda la letra de una canción que es mi última obsesion :c_**

**_Es de y tambien esta en negita es 'please don't' han visto el vídeo? Es perfecto *-*!_**

**_Bueno eso nos vemos_**

**_Besos _**


	5. Decisiones

El traslado estaba en pie, Eren se iría lo decidio esa fue su despedida de Levi pero ahora solo tenia que pensar en como decírselo a Mikasa y Armin eso seria difícil.

Había huido de la universidad eso tenia que admitirlo, no quería ver a Levi no quería derramar más lágrimas por el. Eren no era muy sensible pero extrañamente estas ultimas semanas todo le llegaba directo al corazón y las lágrimas se hacían presente en el.

Ahora recostado en su cama pensaba en lo que paso, realmente cumplió su sueño estuvo con Levi podría irse feliz lo único que lamentaba es que s amistad se había arruinado, un pequeño suspiro salio de sus labios y con desesperación desordeno su cabello tenía que decirle a Mikasa su decisión antes de que ardiera Troya y quisiera matar al pelinegro.

Con pasos nerviosos se dirigió al living donde su hermana estaba sentada con su atención puesta en el televisor.

-Mikasa.- La llamo.

Mikasa alzo sus ojos y los clavo en los de Eren, no eran necesarias las palabras de ella el sabia que era una mujer de acciones y pocas palabras.

-Tengo que decirte algo.- tomo una boca da de aire y prosiguió.- me iré a Alemania.

Poco falto para que las orbes de Mikasa salieran de sus cuencas.

-P-porque.- articulo con dificultad.

"Piensa rápido Eren."

-Es un traslado Mikasa, es por mi carrera.- en parte no era una mentira, en Alemania se daban mejor las posibilidades para los actores, y en parte si lo era pero Mikasa no tenia porque enterarse.

Los ojos de Mikasa estaban cubiertos por su flequillo y sus hermosos rasgos asiaticos estaban abrumados por la tristeza.

-Lo entiendo.- Susurro con voz apenas audible.

el corazón de Eren se oprimio al oir el susurro por parte de su hermana, es verdad que el nunca fue muy cariñoso ni demostrativo con ella pero realmente la amaba desde que su madre fallecio cuando eran muy pequeños como para recordar claramente su rostro también cuando su padre se largo con una mujerzuela dejandolos a su suerte, ellos desde pequeños tuvieron que aprender a valerselas por si mismos.

Los brazos de Eren encerraron a Mikasa en un calido abrazo, con promesas para ambos.

-Prometo llamarte todos los días.- sonrio con calidez.

-Eren...- Mikasa se aferro a su hermano no queria que se fuera pero era lo mejor para el.

-Mikasa, estare bien.- le aseguro más que convenserla a ella queria convenserse el mismo.

-Lo se... ¿Lo sabe Armin?- El rostro de Eren era un poema.

-No.

-Eren...- no era un regaño, pero Eren no sabia como decirselo al rubio.

-No te preocupes cariño.- suspiro y con sus manos acaricio el cabello de su hermana, tendria que pensar en una forma de decirselo.

Mikasa se separo de su hermano lentamente y clavo su mirada en el.

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí cuando hables con Armin?.

-Por favor.

-Claro...- suspiro.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, tomo su telefono y marco el numero del pequeño rubio.

-Hola.- Ese no era Armin la voz era más gruesa.

-¿Cara de caballo?.- Pregunto dudoso.

-Jaeger.- dijo cortante.

\- Pasame a Armin.- no estaba como para aguantar al idiota de Jean.

\- ¿Para?.- oh, dios olvidaba que hablaba con la represntación de carne y hueso de los celos.

-Solo pasamelo.

-Lo siento Jaeger pero Armin esta durmiendo y no quiero despertarlo.- La burla en sus palabras era palpable.

-kirschtein.- advirtio.

-Esta bien.- Eren oía como Jean llamaba a Armin, sus palabras rebosantes de amor por unos instantes le dio celos, porque el no podía tener eso con Levi. Movio su cabeza eso no era posible.

-Eren.- La voz soñolienta de Armin lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Armin, necesito hablar contigo.- el tono que uso preocupo al rubio.

-¿Estas bien?.

-Si.- odiaba mentirle era su mejor amigo pero era mejor asi.- solo necesito decirte algo importante Armin.

-Claro, ¿Donde nos vemos?.- El rubio era inteligente sabia que algo le pasaba.

-En mi casa, ven pronto porfavor.

-Claro, nos vemos.- y corto.

Ahora solo tenía que pensar una buena forma de decirle a Armin sin que se diera cuenta de la verdadera razón.

Joder esto si que era dificil.

Los minutos pasaban y los nervios cada vez calaban mas ondo en el castaño, la única tranquila era Mikasa.

De pronto la puerta sono y por ahi entraba Armin de la mano con Jean, Eren fruncio el ceño y con la mirada el pequeño rubio le pidio disculpas.

-kirschtein.- saludo Eren.

-Jaeger.- respondio el pelicastaño.

-Eren.- sonrio el pequeño rubio y solto la mano de su novio y corrio a abrazar a Jaeger su novio gruño.

-Hola Mikasa.- ahora fue el turno del rubio de gruñir, antes de que ambos fueran novios el castaño con corte militar sentia una especie de atracción hacia la asiática.

-kirschtein.- saludo la pelinegra, claramente Jean no era santo de su devoción por como trata a su hermano.

-Bueno Eren ya estoy aquí, ¿De que querías hablar?- preguntó con cautela el rubio.

-Es algo serio Armin.- de sus labios se escapó una mueca.- ¿Nos sentamos?- ofreció.

-Claro.- respondió dudoso.

los cuatro tomaron asiento en la sala de estar compuesta por algunos sillones de cuero negro y una pequeña mesa donde habían algunos refrigerios.

-Ahora si.- dijo Armin no aguantaba más rodeos.

-Me iré a Alemania.- dijo con cautela.

-¿Q-que?- la voz de Armin salio entrecortada.

-Eso Armin.- sentencio.

-P-porque.- su voz estaba una octava más baja y Jean lo abrazo dándole apoyo mudo.

-Las oportunidades para los actores es mejor allá.- rogó porque su mejor amigo no descubriera la verdad escondida en esa frace.

los ojos azules de Armin lo analizaron lentamente tratando de buscar la verdadera razón y cuando dio con ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-Cariño.- llamo a su novio.

-Dime.

-Podrias ir con Mikasa afuera.- No era una pregunta era una orden y con rapidez Jean la acato.

-Claro.- Beso la frente del rubio con amor y emprendió salida con Mikasa detrás de él.

-Eren...- El castaño alzo sus orbes verdes y miro al rubio pidiendo silenciosamente que no le preguntara eso, pero si el quería irse tendría que aclararselo.- Es por Levi.- rayos, ahora con lo desmentiría.

-No.- pero sus ojos no podían olcultarlo.

-Eren.- Reprocho el rubio.

-Armin.- Trato de aligerar al ambiente.

Pero la mirada acusadora del rubio lo hizo desistir.

-Si.- susurro.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto realmente preocupado.- debe ser algo grave si quieres huir.

-No estoy huyendo Armin.- su amigo tenía la habilidad de calar hondo en la moral de la gente.- no trates de irte por la tangente.

-Entonces.- el rubio sonrió había descubierto su plan.

-Paso algo que jamás debio suceder.- dijo con la tristeza consumiendolo.

El rubio supo entonces que no debía adentrarse más en el tema.

-Solo quiero saber si estas completamente seguro Eren, puedes engañarlos a todos pero no a ti.- concluyo con tristeza.

-Es lo mejor Armin.

Armin camino hasta su amigo y lo abrazo con cariño eso fue todo lo que Eren necesitaba para dejar salir las lágrimas que había contenido desde la despedida con Levi.

-Te quiero Eren.- dijo Armin.

-Yo también.- dijo con una sonrisa cálida y lágrimas todavía derramándose por sus ojos.

Este era el hasta pronto con su hermana y su mejor amigo.

.3.

Al día siguiente Eren se despertó más temprano de lo habitual y recorrió toda su casa tratando de recordar hasta el ultimo rincón de su hogar que quedara plasmado en sus recuerdos aun no sabia cuanto tiempo se iría pero tenia claro que sería uno largo, las horas pasaron y Eren se despidió silenciosamente de su casa no se habría nadie para despedirlo en el aeropuerto así lo decidió el seria menos doloroso.

Con sus maletas tomo un taxi y emprendió camino hasta aquel lugar, adentro del taxi los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza con rudeza, podía recordar como lo había hecho por primera vez con Levi, como lo había conocido, como se habían despedido, también recordó los momentos alegres con su rubio amigo y su sobreprotecrora hermana y una sonrisa melancólica se instalo en sus labios.

Al llegar a su destino de vedad deseo que alguien lo detuviera pero no había nadie para hacerlo, con decepción abordo su vuelo hacia su nueva vida lejos de Levi, lejos de todo y derramó unas lagrimas jurandose que estas serian las ultimas que saldrian por Levi.

Pero que equivocado estaba.

Levi estaba hecho mierda, realmente psicologicamente y fisicamente, Joder sentia como si un camion le hubiera pasado por encima y solo no habia visto a Eren hace dos semanas, cada vez que pensaba en como habia rechazado al castaño su corazón dolia.

Pero joder debía doler porque era su mejor amigo ¿No? , no es como si lo extrañara. La cabeza de Levi era un revoltijo desde hace semanas no dormia bien y Petra ya comenzaba a hincharle las pelotas, preguntandole que le sucedia. Joder es que no podia quedarse callada nunca le habian dicho que callada se veía más linda.

-Rivaille.- ahora quin venia a joderlo alzo sus ojos olivas y diviso a Erwin mirandolo reprobatoriamente.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?.- pregunto con un tono acido y un cigarrillo en sus labios.

\- Petra me ha dicho que estas raro y venía a comprobarlo.- solto y se sento junt a el.

Levi exalo el humo del cigarro de lleno en la cara del rubio.

-Joder, que estoy igual que siempre.- dijo con rabia.

"Jodida Petra."

-Levi, es tu novia es normal que se preocupe.- dijo con resignación.

-Lo olvidaba.- dijo como si nada mientras volvía a inhalar aquel cigarrillo.

-Si ya no la quieres solo termina con ella.- solto con reproche.

Levi no respondió, es verdad que las ultimas semanas no había tomado en cuenta a su pequeña novia pero no se suponía que la amaba.

Suspiro y cerro sus ojos estaba harto de esta mierda, de repente salto a su mente el recuerdo de unos ojos verdes.

-Eren...- salio de sus labios sin permiso y Erwin lo oyó.

-¿Lo extrañas?- pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Jodete Erwin.- soltó con rudeza.

-No lo he visto hace semanas.- aseguro.

Eso Levi ya lo sabia porque extrañaba su presencia, su calidez, y higia lo perdone pero incluso extrañaba sus labios.

-¿y?.- pregunto con falsa despreocupación.

-Que habrá sucedido, ni siquiera lo he visto con Mikasa.- su voz se oyó pensativa.

-Quien sabe.- concluyo y se levanto tenía que hablar con Petra y sacar a su mejor amigo de sus recuerdos.

camino con elegancia por los pasillos de aquella gran universidad buscando a su adorable novia, solo necesitaba aclarar que era lo que le pasaba, la encontró saliendo de los baños con una expresión de tristeza opacando su hermoso rostro.

-Petra.- la llamo.

-L-Levi.- articulo sorprendida.

-Hablemos.- con delicadeza tomo la mano de una sorprendida Petra y se dirigió hasta la cafetería, no era el lugar adecuado para hablar algo tan importante pero era urgente aclarar sus dudas.

Soltó a la pequeña Petra y dejó que se sentara en la mesa más apartada de esa aglomeración de gente.

-Amor.- dijo con cariño.- ¿De que quieres hablar.?

-Petra, ¿Me amas?- fue al punto el era un hombre directo.

Petra se encontraba sorprendida y confundida ¿Por que le preguntaba eso?

-claro.- respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿y tú?.

Levi se removio incomodo en su asiento, el no creia en el amor, pero si en la atraccion y la lujuria.

-Siento haberte tratado así las semanas anteriores, solo quería estar solo.

Al oír las disculpas que salian de los labios de su novio sonrió y olvido su anterior pregunta, oír a Levi disculparse era tan extraño y anormal como que Hanji no hablara de aquellas criaturas gigantes que según ella eran perfectas y hacían alusión al nombre "titanes".

Petra se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su novio acortando la distancia con un tierno beso que la hizo sentir completa pero en Levi causo un efecto extraño.

-Amor, te extrañe tanto.- dijo melosamente abrasando a Levi y repartiendo besos por su rostro, Levi se sentía terriblemente incomodo pero lo dejo pasar.

No respondió nada pero le dijo a petra que la llevaría a su hogar haciéndola realmente feliz.

Llegaron al hogar de Petra cuando era entrada la tarde y la pequeña le ofresio algo para tomar pero el declino la oferta, se sentía incomodo, confundido, raro.

sin saber como la pequeña y audaz Petra estaba sobre su cuerpo besándolo acariciándolo, y respondió las caricias subieron de intensidad culminado en la habitación de la castaña con ambos en la cama acostados y agotados.

Levi respondió todas sus dudas y se dio cuenta de que esto no era lo que quería, ya no era lo mismo y el constante recuerdo de unos ojos verdes le aseguraba que estaba mal.

No sabia todavía claramente que le pasaba, pero ahora acostado junto a una desnuda Petra.

Se dio cuenta de que debía pedirle perdón a Eren.

pero al destino le encanta jugar con las personas.

_**Hola aquí la autora:3 **_

_**Perdón la demora pero tenia un ligero bloqueo): Me encanta escribir pero estas cosas suelen sucederXD**_

_**Aquí tenemos el cap 5 y es más como de relleno que otra cosa el próximo también desde el cap 7 se vendrá el verdadero drama(:**_

**_¡Dejen reviews que son gratis! Y me ayudan a querer seguir._**

**_Perdón las faltas ortográficas que se escapan, bueno eso nos vemos en el próximo capitulo(:_**

**_Ja-ne._**


	6. Te extraño

Alemania era un sitio muy hermoso, y era donde Eren había nacido y crecido hasta los 10 años cuando su padre Grisha Jaeger se fue con aquella mujer dejándolo solo a el y Mikasa.

Su nueva universidad no era tan distinta a como era la de Sina lo único que extrañaba eran sus amigos y...Levi.

Sabia realmente sabia que debía dejar a Levi en el baúl de los recuerdos pero le era imposible hacerlo cuando solo había pasado una semana desde que se había ido.

Al bajar del avión fue directamente a la universidad aun su animo no cambiaba sentía un ardor en el pecho y estaba algo mareado, pero debían ser síntomas por el vuelo.

El sitio era bastante amplio y la universidad tenia habitaciones para los alumnos así que durante el tiempo que se quedara viviría allí.

Al llegar a su habitación se acostó enseguida realmente tenia el estomago revuelto y su cabeza palpitaba con fuerza.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo alzar los ojos.

-Hola.- esa fue la voz de un chico.

-Hola.- respondió Eren extrañado.

-Soy Mitchel Altaïr.- el extraño chico se acercó a la cama donde estaba Eren.

-ah, claro tú debes ser mi compañero.- se levanto con cuidado aun no se sentía del todo bien.- yo soy Eren Jaeger.- completo con una sonrisa.

El chico asintió una vez y se sentó en la cama contigua.

-Entonces Eren ¿Que estudias?.- su voz era gruesa y varonil.

\- Teatro.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo palpitar el corazón de Mitchel.- ¿y tú?.

\- Pediatría.- dijo con soltura y una picara sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?.- Eren se sentó nuevamente realmente sentía que su cabeza estallaría.

-Hace un par de años.- sonrío.-¿De donde vienes?.

\- De Shiganshina.- sonrió con nostalgia.

Mitchel se dio cuenta de que aquello era un tema delicado y no pregunto más.

Las semanas pasaban en todo esplendor y Eren trataba con todo su ser de sacar a Levi de su mente pero le era imposible, inclusive Mitchel su compañero de cuarto alto, rubio y ojos grises lo ayudaba en su cometido claro esta que Eren no sabia nada de esto.

Pero no le era posible y eso no era lo único las molestias y dolores persistían y Eren comenzaba a preocuparse ¿Estaría enfermo?.

Todos los días Mikasa lo llamaba para saber de él, aveces era irritante pero entendía que su hermana estaba preocupada.

Extrañaba a Levi, pero no podía decírselo a nadie las últimas semanas la melancolía estaba haciendo mella en el, pero sabia que desde su despedida con Levi ya ni siquiera eran amigos.

Levi estaba desesperado, no sabia donde demonios estaba Eren incluso llego a preguntarle a la jodida mocosa que era la hermana del castaño pero ella lo mando a la mierda.

"Puta mocosa."

Últimamente gruñir era su pasatiempo favorito, si no podía sacarle la jodida información a la pelinegra se la sacaría al enano rubio aunque antes de acercarse a el debía deshacerse del cara de caballo que lo seguía a todas partes.

Y para eso tenía un plan, no por nada era un maldito genio. Y hay venia la cuatro ojos ella era suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Hanji.

-¿Enanin?.- joder, puta cuatro ojos odiaba que lo llamara así.

Una patada en el abdomen fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta la castaña.

-Enano, ¿Para que me necesitas?.- dijo cuando recupero el aliento.

-Loca.- refunfuño.- necesito que distraigas a cara de caballo.

Hanji lo pensó un segundo y dijo.

-¿Quien rayos es cara de caballo?.- Rivaille tan solo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Joder, maldita loca presta atención.- nuevamente elevo su pierna para golpear a la castaña pero esta vez ella fue más rápida y Levi solo pudo gruñir.-¿Recuerdas a el enano rubio que estaba con Eren?.

-¿Armin?.- pregunta confundida que demonios tenia que ver Armin en esto.

-Exacto, ahora cuatro ojos el enano siempre esta acompañado por un mocoso que tiene cara de caballo.- sus ojos afilados asustaron a Hanji.

-¿Jean? ¿Que estas planeando maniático de la limpieza?.- pregunto con curiosidad y un poco de miedo, claro que miedo por el pobre Jean su pequeño amigo era peligroso.

-Nada.- dijo con una sonrisa espeluznante en sus labios.

Oh esto sería bueno.

El plan tomaba forma la cuatro ojos solo tenía que distraer al cara de caballo para agarrar desprevenido al enano y sonsacarle la verdad un simple y efectivo plan pero no contaba con que la mocosa obsesionada con Eren estuviera con el enano, joder ahora tenía que improvisar algo.

"Piensa Levi piensa."

Oh higia debía amarlo por como limpiaba porque justo cuando necesitaba idear un plan paso por su lado Erwin.

-¡Hey! tu el rubio mal teñido.- grito con voz ronca.

-Rivaille.- le respondio molesto.-¿Qué quieres.?

-Necesito un favor.- dijo con una sonrisa, y eso causo un pequeño temblor en Erwin la sonrisa de Levi siempre traia malas augurios cada vez que sucedia.

-Olvidalo.- solto con sorna, preferia lanzarse del 4to piso de la universidad que hacerle un favor a Levi.

-Oh vamos Erwin es un pequeño favor.- dijo con voz neutra.

-¿De que trata?.- solto un suspiro es que con Levi no se podía.

-Necesito que hables con la mocosa.- solto con una sonrisa ladina.

-Un momento, por mocosa ¿te refieres a Ackerman?.- Levi tan solo asintió con la cabeza.- jodete.

-Erwin no seas nena solo es hablar.- rayos el plan estaba teniendo dificultades técnicas.

-Esta bien.- cedió con un suspiro y emprendió el camino hacia la peligrosa Mikasa.

Excelente el plan iba por buen camino, el rubio mayor estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

genial dejaron al enano solo era hora de actuar.

-Arlert.

-R-Rivaille.- casi pego un salto al oír la voz del pelinegro.- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con seriedad.

-Oh solo quiero hacerte un par de preguntas.- rió.- son sencillas así que responde.

-y si no lo hago.- le reto.

-Arlert con esa actitud no ganaras nada.- su voz llego a los oídos de Armin como si fuera de ultratumba.- son preguntas sencillas ya te dije solo responde y te dejare en paz.

-Mierda.- susurro Armin estaba completamente seguro que le preguntaría por Eren.

-ahora Arlert, ¿Donde mierda esta Eren?.- fue directo al punto.

-No se.- dijo enseguida.

-Joder rubio esa ni tu te la crees anda dime donde esta.- insistió hoy mismo debía saber donde estaba Eren.

-No se Levi, ahora me voy tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo avanzando pero quien se creía el enano nadie dejaba hablando solo a Levi.

-Arlert.- hablo con un tono terrorífico su pasiencia estaba llegando a su limite.

-Por favor Levi, no se donde esta no insistas.- rogó.

-Joder Arlert, por favor necesito a Eren.- rogó ahora el.

La voz de Levi sonó tan desesperada que Armin pensó en decirle donde estaba pero eso sería traicionar al castaño.

-piensa tu mismo Levi.- dijo y se fue por el pasillo rápidamente.

Un suspiro salio de los labios de Levi y la frustaración se hizo presente en el joder donde estaba el mocoso lo necesitaba, le echaba de menos, le hacia falta ya nada era lo mismo sin el.

Volvió a ser el mismo de hace un año aquel que odiaba todo y a todos su mundo perdió color, que le pasaba porque lo necesitaba tanto.

no me digas que el se estaba en...no mierda eso es imposible, es decir, Eren es un hombre y su mejor amigo también el le dejo claro que no podría pasar nada entre ellos, pero paso... demonios estaba muy confundido.

Emprendió paso hasta la biblioteca era el único lugar que lo hacia sentir bien y tranquilo, empezó a recordar todos los sucesos de este último tiempo y unió cabos eso era.

"Alemania".

Bingo.

.3.

Demonios.

Solo eso era lo que pensaba Eren tenia que ir a dar su reporte para aquel jodido maestro que odia pero no podía ponerse en pie su cabeza daba vueltas y su estomago se empeñaba en querer hacerlo regresar su cena.

"Mierda".

Ese reporte era la mitad de su calificación final de semestre, maldito dolor que se lo llevaran los demonios tenia que entregarlo.

Como pudo se puso de pie y tomo la carpeta que era de un color azul y fue por los pasillos con una punzada en el vientre que lo dejaba sin aliento, camino con rapidez soltando quejidos llego hasta la puerta de los maestros y golpeo.

Espero unos minutos y salio el bendito maestro de escenografía.

-Jaeger llego justo a tiempo.- puntualizó viendo la hora en su reloj.

-Si, tome.- dijo pasandole la carpeta el siempre era amable pero hoy no estaba para hipocresias solo queria dormir, como alma que lleva el diablo volvio a su cuarto dobde estaba Mitchel esperandolo.

-Eren estas palido.- hablo con preocupación.

-Me siento del asco.- susurro y se desplomo antes de llegar a su asiento.

-¡EREN!.- grito Mitchel.

-Tranquilo estoy bien tan solo necesito descansar.- le aseguro, y con movimientos torpes traro de incorporarse.

-Deja que te ayude.- la preocupación estaba impregnada en sus bellos ojos grises. Pero aquellos ojos no era los que veia Eren si no que veia unos hermosos ojos oliva mirandol con el ceño fruncido.

-Levi...- susurro extasiado.

-¿Qué?.- murmuro Mitchel.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que el castaño cayo en un profundo sueño, si esto seguia asi no le interesaba que Eren llorara o pataleara lo llevaría con un médico.

La noche paso y el dolor de Eren se mitigó un poco y e castaño se sentía como nuevo.

-¿Estas seguro de que te sientes bien?.- pregunto dudoso Mitchel.

-Por séptima vez Mitch estoy bien.- aseguro ya cansado de responderle lo mismo a su amigo.

-Esta bien te creeré pero si te sientes mal de nuevo no habrá excusa y llevare tu trasero al médico.- lo amenazo con una sonrisa.

-Claro.- le sonrió de vuelta.

En realidad estaba con un buen animo pero esto era a causa de que en sus sueños Levi lo cuidaba y le regalaba palabras repletas de amor, pero eso solo eran sueños.

-Oi Eren porque mejor después de clases salimos a comer algo.- preguntó esperanzado, el sabia que el ojiverde era algo distraído y aun no caía en cuenta de sus sentimientos pero Mitchel solo esperaba la oportunidad para caer derrepente.

-Oh, claro.- sonrió sin más.- ¿A que hora?.

-¿Te parece a las... 4?.- preguntó con una sonrisa inborrable de sus labios.

-Perfecto, ahora voy a clase nos vemos.- se despidió con un ademán de su mano y salio a clases.

Su primera clase era de introducción a la historia del teatro una clase tediosa pero e teatro era su pasión.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud, y el malestar en Eren estaba volviendo paulatinamente estaba pensando en si debia cancelar la comida con Mitch pero sería una falta de educación, además solo eraun pequeño dolor aguantable después podría dormir más que mal era viernes.

Con estos pensamientos salio en busca del restaurant en el que siempre cenaban pero al llegar a la puerta perdio sus fuerzas y derrepente todo se le fue a negro.

"Levi..."

Fue lo último en pasar por su cabeza antes de caer en la inconciencia.

.3.

Levi ya estaba decidido iria a Alemania en busca del mocoso pero habia algunos asntos que debia arreglar antes de largarse.

Y uno de esos asuntos era una pequeña y adorable casaña que lo tenía con las bolas a punto de estallar.

joder, antes la pequeña Petra le parecia adorable pero ahora no lo podía ver había algo que le repelia acerca de ella pero no sabia el que era.

Mierda como hacia para deshacerse de ella.

lo unico que se le ocurria era terminar con ella pero no sabia como hacerlo ¿por llamada? No muy trillado, ¿Mensaje? Que hijo de puta, ¿No eres tú soy yo? Imposible.

Con la frustración saliendo por los poros fue hasta la casa de la pequeña castaña si iba a hacer esto debia hacerlo de una vez por todas.

En su mente ideaba las palabras para decirle a Petra.

"Petra cariño lo pasamos bien, pero ya fue."

No, muy chico popular.

"Petra lo siento pero esto ya no es lo de antes."

Que mierda fue eso.

"Petra terminamos."

Oh, ese era perfecto tenia el estilo Levi por todas partes sencillo y directo ahora solo debia decirselo.

Golpeo la puerta y espero paciente a que la pequeña le abriera.

grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la madre de Petra abrirle la puerta, esto no es posible ¿Es que dios lo odiaba? Ahora seria mas dificil cumplir su misión.

-Señora Ral.- solto con falsa amabilidad.

-Levicito~.- grito y corrio a abrazarlo.

La puta que lo pario odiaba a esta señora aun más de lo que odiaba a Erwin, Hanji o Miasa juntos.

-Disculpe.- dijo zafandose del axficiante abrazo.-¿Donde esta Petra?.

-oh cariño pasa Petra esta adentro.- una mueca huyo de sus labios mierda, se estaba metiendo en un nido de víboras.

-Gracias.- con elegancia entro tenia que tomar al toro por las astas.

-Cariño.- antes de poder responder los rosados labios de Petra estaban sobre los suyos.

-Petra.- se separo cada vez que la castaña hacia eso los ojos verdes de Eren venían a turbar su mente.

\- cariño te he extrañado.- no sabia si era su imaginación pero Petra estaba más empalagosa que de costumbre.

-Tenemos que hablar.- directo al punto.

-Pero... ¿No quieres cenar? Mi madre cocino estofado.- sonrió con ternura.

Y a Levi le causo pena tener que dejarla pero esto ya no podía continuar.

-No, ven.- tomo su mano y la llevo hasta el patio.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?.- pregunto preocupada.

-Petra yo te quiero mucho ¿Lo sabes?- se estaba llenado por la tanjente pero no podía romperle el corazón como si nada.

-S-supongo...- contestó insegura.

-Pero...- titubeo rayos esto era difícil.- esto ya no puede continuar.- dijo seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Q-qué?.- su voz salio con dificultad y las lágrimas estaban apareciendo en sus ojos.

-Lo nuestro debe terminar.- si tuviera mejor audición podría jurar haber escuchado como el corazón de Petra se rompía.

-P-Pero...- oh dios sus ojos desbordaban de lágrimas y el corazón de Levi se oprimió.

-Lo siento Petra.- si huir era de cobardes, ahora Levi podría ser llamado así porque salio huyendo de la casa de la pequeña y adorable Petra.

Se sentía como un maldito desgraciado pero esto era necesario, mañana mismo haría los papeles y saldría en busca de Eren.

"Voy por ti mocoso."

Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero la historia estaba a punto de comenzar.

_**Hola aquí la autora, joder puta que me costo este capitulo perdón la demora pero los bloqueos son el peor enemigo de un escritor, bueno este capitulo me salio del asco pero es mas relleno que otra cosa aunque me quedo jodidamente largo D: **_

**_¿Qué le pasara a Eren?:o puto Eren creo que me pego sus síntomas me duele la cabeza como los mil demonios):_**

**_Levi esta enamorado? No se Y puta que me siento mal):_**

**_Bueno eso... dejen reviews _**

**_Gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews se que no los agradesco siempre pero al ser nueva y ver que mi historia gusta y tiene aceptación me hace feliz :D gracias amores y sigan la historia que se pone buena(: _**

**_No se cada cuantoactualizar pero mas de un fin de semana no me demorare.(:_**

**_Ahora como favor les pido que leean mi oneshoot "Muerte de un sentimiento"_**

**_Es de Inuyasha pero quiero que lo lean y me digan que tal._**

**_Bueno eso..._**

**_Ja-ne._**


	7. complicaciones

-¿QUÉ?.

El grito de eren retumbo tanto dentro como fuera del hospital.

-Lo que oyó joven Jaeger.- el doctor hablo que una expresión tan seria que el corazón de Eren se oprimió, es que , joder! No es posible.

-Doctor eso es jodidamente imposible.- se desespero.

-Señor Jaeger yo no jugaría con este tipo de cosas.- dijo tajante el castaño estaba agotando su paciencia.

-Mierda, ¿ahora que haré?.- las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos y el no las podía retener.

Hace una hora aproximadamente cuando el castaño fue a encontrarse con Mitchel al llegar a la puerta se desmayo el rubio con la preocupación a flor de piel lo llevo al hospital, en donde los médicos no le daban ninguna respuesta solo que necesitaban hacer más exámenes.

"Que te pasara Eren."

Pensaba con desesperación.

Eren despertó albergado en una pulcra y blanca habitación de un hospital, lugar que sinseramente odiaba, con cuidado se sentó y se sorprendió al hayarse cubierto de cables e incluso una intravenosa.

"Que mierda."

Siendo sincero no sabia que mierda hacia en un hospital y la idea de llamar a su hermana le vino como una bofetada pero... mejor ignorarla.

El médico lo miro sombriamente, eso fue extraño.

-Señor Jaeger.

Su voz era de ultratumba.

-S-si.- estaba aterrado sabia que algo mal debía haber con el y los constantes mareos y dolores de cabeza no eran normales pero no creía que fuera grave.

-Necesito hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.- tomo una carpeta.-¿Usted es homosexual?.

-¿Qué?.- sus ojos se desorbitaron.

-Por favor señor son preguntas para el procedimiento.- dijo con voz tajante.

Eren se dio cuenta de que el doctor no estaba jugando.

-S-si.- respondió temeroso viendo como aquel doctor canoso y sin expresión alguna anotaba en aquella carpeta.

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que mantuvo una relación sexual?.- oh, golpe bajo doctor.

La imagen de Levi se le vino a la mente.

-Hace...- lo pensó.- un mes...- ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio?

No, no debía depremirse, esto es lo mejor para ambos.

El doctor dejo la carpeta en la cama de Eren y lo miro con comprensión.

-¿Eren no?.- Eren asintió.- hijo, ¿tu madre te explico alguna vez que eras especial?.- pregunto.

Bueno su madre siempre le decía que era especial cuando era pequeño, es decir, es lo poco que recuerda de ella pero que tiene que ver eso con aquellas preguntas.

-Doctor... no entiendo donde quiere llegar.- dijo confuso.

-Sabes el proceso del embarazo.- eso no fue una pregunta y Eren se confundió aún más.-no entiendo.- dijo sincero.

-Señor jaeger, la mujer sufre por un proceso en donde La fecundación, se produce cuando un espermatozoide consigue introducirse en un óvulo u ovocito atravesando su membrana. A través de los espermatozoides...- Eren lo interrumpió.

-un segundo, porque me habla de esto.

-A lo que quiero llegar joven es que usted tiene los órganos reproductores de una mujer.

-Dios, ¿Qué? Me esta diciendo que soy una mujer.- su voz salia con desesperación de sus labios.

-No, calmese por favor lo que intento explicarle joven es que usted al mantener relaciones sexuales por el recto este se encuentra directamente conectado con su útero y puede albergar a un ser en su interior.

-Joder! No entiendo nada.- la mente de Eren era un verdadero poema.

-Joven, en síntesis usted puede quedar embarazado.- dijo el médico ya harto.

-Doctor, eso es IMPOSIBLE!.- grito.- soy hombre ¿Recuerda?.

-Señor Jaeger, por eso le pregunte si era homosexual este proceso que sufren algunos hombres.- Eren lo corto.

-Soy como una mujer, ¿Hermafrodita? O algo.- pregunto fuera de si.

\- No, no es una mujer ni tampoco hermafrodita solo que usted tiene los órganos de una mujer y puede procrear, como dije su recto esta conectado a un pequeño útero y al entrar los espermatozoides por aquel conducto llegan hasta el óvulo y atraviesa la membrana esta se multiplica y sigue avanzando hasta llegar al utero y albergar el feto.- concluyo con una mirada triunfante.

\- Solo, porque me dice esto.- dijo con cansancio.

\- porque joven, usted tiene 3 semanas de gestación.- dijo como si nada.

-¿QUÉ?- grito.- ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA PUTA BROMA!.

-No grite joven, no es una broma usted según los estudios y examenes que le realizamos tiene aproximadamente 3 semanas de gestación.

"Estoy jodido"

Fue lo único que penso en ese momento.

.3.

A pasado una semana desde que termino con la pequeña Petra y se sentia como un maldito hijo de puta, todos sus amigos lo ignoraban y lo peor es que el maldito rector de la universidad no le queria dar los papeles para retener la carrera con la jodida excusa de que era el mejor estudiante y que no podia congelar su carrera asi como asi.

Pero, joder! Como es que no lo podian entender el necesitaba ver a Eren y descubrir que era lo que sentia realmente por el.

Iba caminando con un humor de perros por el pasillo, cuando sintio una opresión en el corazón.

"Un mal presentimiento."

-Enanin~.- olvido comentarlo?, si Hanji es la unica que le seguia hablando.

-Cuatro ojos.- aunque desearia que no fuera asi.

-¿Que tal estas?.- pregunto con una resplandeciente sonrisa, oh esto es malo cuando Hanji sonrie asi las cosas van de mal en peor.

-¿Qué quieres?.- gruño.

-oh, pequeño maniatico de la limpieza solo quiero saber como estas.

-Que te importa.- siguio su camino, estas semanas Hanji a estado molestandolo más de la cuenta.

-Enaninnnnnn~.- maldita mujer.

Detuvo sus pasos y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.- Levi alzo una ceja.- solo...¿Extrañas a Eren?.- susurro.

Eso lo sorprendió, es decir, de todas las incoherencias que dice la loca era extraño oírla susurrar y preguntarle aquello con el riesgo de que Levi la dejara sin decendecia por el golpe que le daría.

-¿Por?.- pregunto con cautela.

-Te quiero ayudar, pero me tienes que decir la verdad Rivaille.- dijo con una seriedad sorprendente.

\- Si, no he podido dormir pensando en una manera de ir a Alemania a buscarlo.- su expresión sorprendería a cualquiera y Hanji sintió pena por su amigo.- pero Eren no me desea ver por toda la mierda que le dije.- con frustración golpeo una pared.- no se que hacer.- se lamento.

-Levi, lucha por Eren.- de su bolso saco un boleto de avión.

-Cuatro ojos.- sorprendido era poco para describir lo que sentía en este momento.- no puedo aceptarlo.

-Oh, claro que puedes.- dejo el boleto en su mano.

-Supongamos que lo aceptó, Hanji no puedo dejar la carrera.- suspiro.

-Eso se puede arreglar.- saco su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y marco un número.- si, bueno, claro, tu puedes, por favorrrr.- Levi sólo oía palabras de aquella conversación y Hanji corto con una sonrisa gigante en los labios.- Bueno enanin, dicen que el amor rompe barreras.

Levi la miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo y dos brazos extras.

-Loca...- susurro con una pequeña sonrisa saliendo de sus labios.

-lo se, pero esta loca hara que veas a Eren.- sonrió ampliamente.

Levi la miro confundido a que se refería iba a preguntarle cuando se oyó u nombre junto con que fuera a la oficina del rector y miro a Hanji con una ceja alzada.

-Suerte...- le susurro y se retiro corriendo.

Con la idea de matar a Hanji llego a la oficina del rector que lo recibió con una mueca de molestia en sus labios.

El rector era un hombre ya mayor corpulento y su cabello estaba repleto de canas, pero su semblante y aura le daban un aspecto confiable.

-Rivaille.- su voz gruesa hizo estremecer a Levi.- toma asiento.

Levi se sento en una silla frente al escritorio de aquel señor.

-Se que me haz pedido hasta el cansancio poder retener tus estudios, pero hoy solo te pido que me des el porque de esta situación.

Su rostro estaba inmutable como siempre pero por dentro estaba hecho un mar de nervios.

-Bueno rector.- trago saliva.

"Es ahora o nunca."

-Es un poco delicado pero me gustaría retener mis estudios por mi salud propia.- mintio no era por una mala causa.- debido a esto el doctor me ha dicho que necesito descansar.

La mirada del rector lo escrutaba sin cesar.

-Bueno joven Rivaille si es por su salud podríamos llegar a un acuerdo ya que es un excelente alumno y no me agradaría que su salud empeorara le daré un mes de descanso, pero esto deberá quedar entre nosotros.- sentencio.

"Bendita sea mi suerte"

Pensó con alegría, alegría que no se asomaba ni por atisbo en su rostro.

-Es un trato.- dijo complacido.

Luego de esto el rector hizo algunos papeleos y llamadas, pero la retención de sus estudios estaba en pie, y podía ir por Eren.

"Eren te necesito"

.3.

No quería llorar, se supone que la llegada de un nuevo niño es una alegría y lo debía ser.

"Un hijo de Rivaille y mio."

Pensó con una débil sonrisa.

Caminaba por los pasillos de aquel hospital como si fuera por las nubes estaba en un pequeño letargo y no sabia como reaccionar.

¿Debía decírselo a Levi?

Se supone que el ya no queria verlo y se lo dejo claro cuando se despidieron.

Con su mano acaricio su vientre según el doctor este no creceria tanto como lo hace el de una mujer, pero debía tener los mismo cuidados.

No se dio cuenta cuando llego al pasillo y Mitchel lo esperaba con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro.

-Eren!.- le grito.

salio de su pequeño letargo cuando sintió a Mitchel aferrarse a el.

-Estaba preocupado, ¿Que dijo el médico?.

"Nadie debe saber".

Y es cierto nadie debe saberlo, este era su pequeño secreto.

-Nada, solo que tengo que alimentarme mejor.- son tan despreocupado que sin dudarlo Mitchel le creyó.

-Y yo me encargare de que estés bien.- dijo con una sonrisa auto suficiente.

Eren solo sonrió.

Los días pasaban con rapidez y los mareos comenzaban a desaparecer pero los antojos salieron a flote, Mitchel ayudaba a Eren en todo lo que podía y cumplía algunos de sus caprichos con una felicidad tremenda solo quería hacer feliz al castaño.

Eren aun no sabia que hacer si decirle a Levi o guardárselo, es que no quería ser una molestia el debía estar muy bien con Petra.

Decidió dejar de pensar tanto y salir a dar una vuelta Mitchel insistió en acompañarlo pero quería estar solo.

Con un sentimiento extraño en su pecho emprendió camino por las frías calles de Alemania cubierto por un suéter y un gorro, miraba todo a su alrededor y extraño Sina, extraño la Universidad, extraño a sus amigos, extraño a Mikasa y Armin , y extraño con todo su ser a Levi.

El medico le dijo que era normal que cambiará de humor rápidamente por causa de las hormonas, y con una sonrisa acaricio su vientre llego a una plaza grande con hermosas flores y un pasto brillantemente verde, con alegría se sentó y su cerebro empezó a recrear escenas que su corazón pedía.

Imagino como estaba en su hogar sentado en un hermoso sofá negro de cuero y en sus piernas una pequeña criatura pero lo más doloroso de esa imagen es que saliendo de la cocina con dos tazas en mano estaba Levi mirándolo con infinito amor.

"Jamás pasara."

Pensó con desilusión.

Observó como el día se iba acabando y la noche se iba haciendo presente solo entonces decidió que era suficiente y que este bebe era solo suyo.

Con este pensamiento se dirigió de vuelta a la universidad tenia que cuidarse desde ahora por el y su hijo.

Cuando iba por los pasillos un mal presentimiento se hizo presente en Eren y apresuró sus pasos.

Tomo el pomo entre se manos y lo dio vuelta, abrió la puerta.

-Mitch.- llamó.

Cuando entro completamente sintió como su corazón latio desbocado y sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados.

Ahí sentado en su cama estaba Levi igual que siempre pero con un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

-Eren...- susurro Levi.

_**Hola aquí yo reportandome c:**_

_**Siento la demora pero este capítulo fue en especial duro de escribir, los siento si hay algo que este equivocado en el proceso de embarazo pero fue lo único que a mi penca mente se le pudo ocurrir:c**_

_**Espero les guste el capitulo y desde aquí en adelante se pone bueno 1313**_

_**Si tiene alguna pregunta o duda que no le de miedo hacerlo xd**_

**_Gracias infinitamente por los reviews los follows y los favoritos :3 y gracias por apoyarme con la historia_**

**_Las amo3_**

**_El siguiente capitulo vendrá luego por que ya estoy de vacaciones c:_**

**_Y una pregunta, ya vieron love stage *-* y free! Y kuroshitsuji *-*_**

**_Personalmente no me gusto la voz de shougo:c pero bueno, izumi es muy kawaii_**

**_Amo free! Y estoy segura de que esta temporada sera genial _**

**_Y kuroshitsuji es perfecto estaba pensando hacer un fic de cilexsebastian y aloisxclaude pero no se si lesgustaría:c_**

**_Bueno eso xd_**

**_Ja-ne!_**


	8. no me rendire

Levi tuvo que hacer magia para poder salir del país tranquilamente, primero tuvo que averiguar donde mierda estaba metido el mocoso y segundo la jodida mocosa psicópata obsesionada con Eren vino a amenazarlo.

Ya se había ausentado a algunas clases pero ahora tenia que entregar un trabajo para el profesor de literatura clásica y fue ahí donde la maldita mocosa hizo su aparición.

-Rivaille.- dijo con sorna.

Pensó en dejar a la mocosa hablando sola pero como buena caballero que era no lo hizo.

-Mocosa.- si las miradas matasen ambos hubieran caído muertos hace unos segundos.

-Maldito enano sólo te diré una cosa.- soltó.- deja a mi hermano en paz.

"Maldita."

\- Mira mocosa, no tengo tu tiempo además lo que yo haga con respecto al imbécil de tu hermano es mi jodido problema.- zanjo el tema y avanzo unos cuantos pasos pero Mikasa lo intercepto.

-Mira jodido enano creo que no me entendiste deja a Eren tranquilo.- amenazo con una mirada aterradora.

-Mocosa... joder si no quieres que te golpee no te me acerques.- dijo enervado.- me tienen las jodidas bolas hinchadas, yo hago lo que se me pega la puta gana.- dijo fuera de si.

La expresión de horror en Mikasa era digno para una pintura.

Recordar a la mocosa asustada hacia que una sonrisa travieza escapara de sus labios, pero eso no era lo importante.

ahora con sus maletas listas, su departamento limpio y ya duchado mañana a primera hora salia su vuelo hacia Alemania, debía descansar.

Pero un jodido sueño lo tenía con insomnio, en su sueño se veía correr detrás de alguien pero no llegaba y solo oía gritos y el llanto de un bebe.

"Maldita sea."

Decidió que era mejor pensar en cosas lindas como desinfectantes o cloro, o tazas nuevas completamente limpias.

Oh si que hermosa era la vida.

Pero si hablamos de cosas hermosas es imposible que Rivaille no pensara en Eren y sus hermosos ojos verdes con aquella sonrisa tan enigmática y su adorable forma de mirarlo.

"Maldito Eren que mierda me hiciste."

Un suspiro rebelde se escapo de sus labios, la fobia a la homosexualidad se fue a la mierda, el necesita a Eren su voz, su cara, su olor, sus labios, su cuerpo, su calor, lo necesitaba y solo tenia que disculparse y tratar de que Eren le diera una oportunidad.

Pero eso esta por verse...

Unas horas más tarde se levanto con unas ojeras gigantes y con el mal humor plasmado en el rostro esa no fue su noche, cuando al fin lograba desconectarse del mundo aquella pesadilla volvía a el como una apuñalada pero ahora sumándole al llanto del bebe los gemidos de dolor y los bocinazos, joder que mierda era ese sueño.

Con muchas ideas fue al baño a tomar su ducha diaria en unas horas más vería a su mocoso por que si era su mocoso, el lo marco lo hizo suyo no sería de nadie más.

Cuando se hayo listo salio en rumbo al aeropuerto la única que sabia de esto era Hanji y ella le había mandado un mensaje en la noche en donde le deseaba suerte.

Los viajes siempre eran extenuantes pero este fue el peor viaje de su existencia.

Al llegar a su asiento se dio cuenta de que estaba sucio y que significaba esto...BACTERIAS... miles de ellas y no estaba dispuesto a que esas malditas cosas tocaran su hermoso cuerpo, luego de sacar su kit de limpieza personalizado regalo de Eren se sentó rogando por que el viaje acabara rápido pero las cosas nunca son como uno las desea a su lado se sentó una abuela que intento todo el camino entablar conversación con el y no entendía las negativas además atrás de su asiento sentaron a un maldito niño con hiperactividad que no dejo de patear su asiento durante todo el viaje y como gota que revalso el vaso adelante de el estaban sentadas dos malditas mocosas con las hormonas a flote porque no dejaban de gritar por un maldito manga yaoi.

En síntesis el peor viaje que había tenido en sus malditos 24 años pero el mocoso lo valía.

Con un humor de perros se dirijio a la universidad toda esta preciosa información se la saco a base de extorciones al pequeño rubio que parecía niña amigo de Eren.

No tenia un pase que confirmara que tenia libre acceso así que tendría que escabullirse hasta llegar a la habitación del castaño.

"Mierda, maldito lugar donde mierda estoy"

Si esos eran los pensamientos de Rivaille, la universidad era un lugar amplio por no decir gigante y digamos que Levi se encontraba algo perdido por los pasillos.

"Eureca."

Se felicito mentalmente encontró la puerta donde salia escrito.

*Jaeger-Altaïr.*

"¿Quien mierda es Alta?... alta...¿Qué?."

Si el alemán no era lo suyo.

Sigiloso como un gato entro a la habitación que se encontraba vacía, dedujo que la cama de Eren era la de la derecha, es decir, no había que ser un genio ya que habían fotos suyas con Mikasa y Armin

Se sentó en ella y observo la habitación al parecer el tal Altaïr es su compañero de cuarto, bueno eso es un peso menos.

Las horas pasaban y los nervios estaban jugando con el y si Eren no lo quería escuchar?, o si no lo quería ver? El no quería irse sin tener una oportunidad con el castaño.

tan entusiasmado estaba con sus pensamientos que no oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse pero si oyó como esta se cerraba con un portazo.

Alzo sus ojos hasta la puerta y ahí estaba su castaño igual de hermoso pero ahora incluso estaba más radiante.

-Eren...- salio como un susurro de sus labios.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron con la sorpresa grabado en ellos.

-L-Levi...- su voz fue apenas audible y Levi se levanto y se acerco a el.- No!.- grito Eren.-no te me acerques!.

Haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Eren se aferro a su cuerpo y sintió el calor que tanto había ansiado.

-Eren...- susurro en su oído.

-Levi, por favor.- su voz se oía quebrada pero Levi necesitaba su contacto.

-Eren te extrañe.- se aferro aun más al cuerpo ajeno.

-Sueltame.- rogó.

-No.- se negó, no iba a dejarlo ir ahora que después de un vez lo volvía a ver.

Pero Eren hizo uso de la fuerza y se zafo de los brazos que lo mantenían prisionero y cayo de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto con dolor.

Levi se agacho hasta la altura de Eren y alzo su rostro con sus manos.

-Vine por ti.- susurro.

-No.- se negó Eren.

-Te necesito.- aclaro con voz pastosa.

-pero yo no a ti.- mintió pero lo hacia por una buena causa.

-Eren...- pero Levi no Era imbécil no por nada era su mejor amigo siempre que Eren mentía sus orejas se ponían rojas y desviaba la mirada, una pequeña sonrisa salio de los labios de sus labios. Acerco su rostro al del castaño y rozo sus labios disfrutando el contacto.

"No, esto no esta bien."

Pensó Eren el no debía caer ahora no solo se lastimaba el si no que el bebe también pero los labios de Levi lo volvían loco y su calor lo confundía, sin saber como los sensuales labios de Levi lo estaban besando llevándolo al infierno.

-N-no...- trato, de verdad trato de no caer pero le es imposible.

Levi hacia oídos sordos a las negativas del ojiverde ahora que lo tenia en su poder no lo dejaría ir lo necesitaba tanto que sus manos comenzaron a acariciar por debajo de la ropa a Eren quien trataba de resistirse sin conseguirlo, los besos se volvieron más demandantes y pasionales. Levi lo quería tener ahora, sus manos llegaron hasta el pantalón del castaño y sobre este estimulaba aquel dormido miembro.

Eren estaba en un paraíso su razón se fue a volar, respondía las caricias con avidez solo quería sentir el calor que desprendía Levi.

-Eren...- susurro en su oído.-te haré mio.

Y así lo deseaba Eren, pero no el destino.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dando paso a un sorprendido Mitchel.

-E-eren...- su voz sonaba dolida y tan baja que Eren tardo en oírlo.

Pero lo hizo y cayo en cuenta de que no debía seguir por el y su bebe.

Con dolor se deshizo del agarre de Levi el cual lo miro confundido.

-Vete...- susurro.

Levi no lo comprendió hasta que alzo sus ojos y se movió ahí en la puerta había un rubio alto de ojos azules y rasgos tan masculinos como un modelo, ese debía ser su compañero de habitación pero joder a Levi que mierda le importaba aquel sujeto a no ser que...No! Imposible.

-Eren.- lo llamo y el enfado era perceptible en su voz.

-Levi, vete.- rogó.

Pero Levi no se iría hasta saber que era lo que pasaba.

Por la cabeza de Eren pasaba la idea de levantarse y huir pero la descarto al ver la afilada mirada de Levi hacía Mitchel.

-Ahora Eren me vas a explicar quien mierda es ese mocoso.- grito.

-¡NO TENGO NADA QUE EXPLICARTE JODER, VETE!.- grito fuera de si.

Pero Levi no lo dejaría así como así se acerco y lo envolvió en sus brazos aunque Eren lo golpeaba con desesperación no debía tocarlo pero lo deseaba con todo su ser y las lágrimas quería salir de sus ojos pero el las retenia las reteneria lo más que pudiera.

" Malditas hormonas."

Se pudo oír el carraspeo de una garganta, pero Levi se hizo el desentendido y abrasó con más fuerza a su mocoso.

-Disculpa...- oyó una voz gruesa plagado de ese acento alemán que tanto odiaba si no era el de Eren.- ¿Puedes soltar a mi novio?.

Levi sintió como si un camión le pasara por encima y Eren no se sintió diferente ¿Qué mierda pensaba hacer Mitchel?

Con dolor soltó a Eren y lo miro analizándolo tratando de descbir que hizo mal, y se dio cuenta de que su amor sería imposible pero el lucharía hasta el final para conseguirlo.

-No me rendiré.- le aseguro cuando se levanto y salio de la habitación no sin antes matar con la mirada a aquel jodido rubio.

Al ver a Levi partir las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin medida y se abrazo a si mismo Mitchel preocupado se acerco a el, pero Eren no se lo permitió con los ojos plagados de lágrimas le dijo.-

-¿P-porque mierda lo hiciste?.- su voz era como un susurro llevado por el viento pero a Mitchel le dolió en el alma.

-Lo siento...- salio de sus labios, solo lo hacia porque en este mes Eren era la luz de sus ojos y su razón de sonreír llego a cambiarle la vida y no lo dejaría ir, si tenía que pelear por el lo haria.

La guerra ha comenzado.

En otra parte del mundo alejada de Alemania se podía ver como una figura con una travieza sonrisa, y la foto de un castaño entre sus manos sus ojos revelaban el odio que sentia con solo verlo pero tenia un plan ese castaño no arruinaría su felicidad antes se encargaría de él.

**_Holaaaaaaaa:3 _**

**_Aquí yo queridos lectores amados mios _**

**_Subí el capitulo hoy porque se me dio la puta gana c: y porque mañana saldré y no tendré tiempo y después me dará pajita escribir xd _**

**_Ahora nos adentramos de lleno en el drama_**

**_Pobrecito de mi Eren que sufre tanto:'c pinche Levi hasta yo lo odio _**

**_Bueno ahora me comenzaran a amar y odiar :3 supongo xd si seré mala se los advierto de antemano _**

**_Bueno eso dejen Reviews que es lo único que me ayuda a saber si la historia va por buen rumbo y les gusta (: también gracias por lo follows y los favoritos :3 _**

**_La vida se les viene complicados a los dos:c ¿Qué piensan sobre lo que hizo Mitchel? Personalmente no daré mi opinión porque daría spoilers xd _**

**_Karen cariño el 1313 es una emoticón en donde se mueve las cejas seria como un coqueteo o insiniación _**

**_Y lo de las actualizaciones ahora que estoy de vacaciones tratare de actualizar cada 3 día pero si por alguna razón no lo hago el capitulo estará los fin de semanas, y eso c:_**

**_Si tienen alguna consulta no duden en hacerla :3_**

**_Bueno eso a... yessi amor te amo :c tenia que hacerlo xd gracias por ser la primera en ayudarme y leer mi historia y pinche clau-sensei xd gracias por los consejos _**

**_Y seria sólo eso _**

**_Nos veremos pronto_**

**_Ja-ne las amo 3_**


	9. intentalo

Llorar sobre la leche derramada era inutil Eren sabia que Mitchel trataba de ayudarlo pero aunque lo sabia no podía dejar de sentir la rabia e impotencia hervir en su interior por una parte lo que más deseaba es que Levi lo amara y fueran felices para siempre, bueno una parte estaba realizada pero siendo sincero con el mismo Levi debía estar confundido el no lo amaba quizás solo lo necesitaba como su amigo, como un apoyo o como su concubina... aunque dolía pensar eso, esa podría ser una posibilidad aun podía sentir como los besos de Rivaille le quemaban. Eren quería ser uno con el pelinegro pero no debía tenia que ser fuerte no por el si no por su bebe.

-Lo siento...- susurro acariciando su vientre.

En la cama contraria podía ver como el rubio dormía en realidad no lo recrimino por su actitud en si el rubio era como un salvavidas, no podía odiarlo aunque si se cuestionaba porque le dijo a Levi que eran novios, pero hoy no queria pensar mas ni sufrir a si que con pacimornia se acostó en su cama y cayo rendido cuando su cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada.

.3.

Por otra parte Rivaille descargaba su ira contra las paredes de aquel departamento que alquilo, no era como esperaba nada estaba siendo de su agrado.

Primero ese jodido rubio llamando a su castaño como si fuera de su propiedad y Eren no hizo nada por detenerlo incluso lo echó!

¡Diablos!

Cada golpe que proporcionaba a la pared hacia que sus manos sangraran con descontrol pero no le importaba, el necesitaba a Eren era suyo. El dolor en sus manos no era nada comparado con el palpitante dolor en su corazón nunca había sentido algo similar su vista se estaba nublando.

¿Estaba llorando?, joder esto no era posible.

"Lucha"

la palabra llego a su mente derrepente, no se dejaría ganar por ese maldito alemán no! Eren era suyo le necesitaba tanto que llegaba a ser inmensamente doloroso.

¿asi se sentía el castaño cuando estaba con Petra?

Si es así entonces era un real hijo de puta.

La habitación era un desastre todo estaba en el piso nada se salvo contra la furia del pequeño monstruo necesitaba ayuda.

sabia que la hermana del castaño jamás le daría una mano pero el rubio que parecía una mujer podría ayudarlo e inclusive podría pedirle ayuda a Hanji, pero lo primero que debía hacer era poner en orden sus ideas.

.3.

Realmente el embarazo lo tenia mal, es decir, las malditas hormonas estaban revolucionadas, su apetito era voraz y por si fuera poco tenia unas malditas ganas de hecha un polvo ahora ya.

mas allá de eso todo con su bebe iba bien, y pues con Rivaille hace dos días su no veía ni su sombra y Mitchel aun no era capaz de explicarle lo que hizo.

Tenia clases últimamente levantarse no era algo que le desviviera pero era su deber.

iba a paso lento por los pasillos su vientre aun no se notaba pero no tardaría en verse y eso le aterraba porque tendría que decirle a Levi y estaba seguro de que no podría volver a aguantar otro rechazo.

La clase de expresión era su clase favorita, como el mismo nombre lo decía esta clase trataba sobre expresar mediante su lenguaje corporal sus emociones algo que se le daba jodidamente bien a Eren.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que la clase paso, con un suspiro tomo su bolso para retirarse pero no se esperaba ver en la puerta a Mitchel.

-Hey...

-Hola.- dijo extrañado.

-Tenemos que hablar.- sentencio.

-C-claro...- tartamudeó.

El alto rubio lo guio hasta su habitación los nervios estaban carcomiendo a Eren pero trataba de ocultarlos.

la expresión estoica de Mitchel no le daba buena espina le recordaba a Levi, oh sintió como un puñal le atravesaba el corazón.

-Eren.- susurro.

El ojiverde lo miro directo a esos hermosos ojos azules que le recordaban tanto a Armin.

-Me gustas.- soltó.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron tan desmesurados que Mitchel tuvo la impresión que de sus cuencas, pero fue tan rapido que creyo haberlo imaginado, por otro lado el castaño podia sentir el palpitar del rubio pitando en sus oidos como una sentencia.

-Y-yo...- el rubio se acerco tanto que Eren sintio su respiracion caliente y pesada.- no se que decir.- la confusión era tan clara en los ojos de Eren que Mitchel bufo.

-Eren tu realmente me gustas, incluso creo que puedo asegurarte que te amo.- sus manos temblorosas fueron directamente a los hombros de Jaeger.- se que soy mejor que el pelinegro que te hizo llorar.- eso Eren no se lo esperaba.

Eren estaba en shoock no sabia que responder el queria a Mitchel pero como un hermano no como el deseaba.

\- Yo se que le amas.- prosiguio.- pero yo jamas te haria llorar ¡Joder Eren llevas aqui mas de un mes y lo unico que haces es llorar por el!.- le grito.

Eren agito su cuerpo soltando las manos que lo mantenian prisionero.

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia Mitchel.- su voz tan seria fue como un puñal para el ojiazul.- ¡Tu no sabes nada!.- grito.

-Pero Eren! El no te ama lo pude ver esa vez te trata como su fueras un objeto y tu no haces nada por detenerlo.- la mano de Eren impacto tan fuerte contra su mejilla que hizo eco en toda la habitación, sorprendido Mitchel miro al castaño que lo miraba con sus ojos inyectados en colerá.

-Mierda, lo siento...- susurro arrepentido acercándose con cautela y preocupación.

-Vale, tranquilo no pasa nada.- le quito importancia y se sentó en la cama que tenia mas cerca.

-Es que no tienes idea de nada.- dijo con la mirada perdida.

-Podrías explicármelo.- sugirió.

-Olvidalo...- sonrió nostalgico.- aunque podrías explicarme ¿Qué es eso de que somos novios?.

-Pues...- un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.- no pude aguantar ver como te trataba y fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.- se excuso la mirada de Eren lo escrutaba tratando de saber cual era la verdad pero esas razones nunca serian descubiertas.

\- ¿Seguro?.- pregunto.

-Claro.- una sonrisa inocente adorno sus labios.

un suspiro escapo de los labios de Eren.

-La vida es dura.- aseguro.

-La vida es para vivirla Eren.- le sonrió.

Lo pensó y era una buena frase pero Eren no podía vivir su vida sin Levi.

-Eren.- le llamo.

El castaño lo miro y el rubio estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro.

"Como llego aquí tan rápido".

Pensó con sorpresa.

-Podriamos intentarlo.- sugirió.

-¿Intentar el que?.- pregunto confuso.

-un nosotros.- dijo acortando la distancia.

Probo los labios del castaño dulces tan dulces que podrían ser adictivos fue un toque pero fue tan gratificante que el rubio pensó que tan solo con eso podría vivir una eternidad, pero tan pronto unió sus labios con el ojiverde este lo separo.

-Lo siento...- susurro.

-¿Por que?.- pregunto con verdadera confusión.

-y-yo le amo.- las lágrimas ya estaban bajando por la comisura de sus ojos.- no puedo.- con rapidez salio de la habitación dejando al ojiazul pegado al suelo, inmóvil.

Salio por los pasillos huyendo de todo ya no quería mas solo deseaba descansar y no tener que saber mas del mundo.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un pequeño parque algo familiar ya que se podían ver los niños corriendo jugando libres de problemas, en un gesto casi automático Eren llevo su mano a su vientre donde se alojaba ese pequeño bebe fruto de su amor por Levi, si no luchaba por el debía hacerlo por ese bebe el cual era su luz al final del pasillo.

.3.

Dos días le tomo hacer aquella sorpresa para el ojiverde ojala le gustara o si no que le diran por el culo, tuvo que pedirle un favor a la puta cuatro ojos, al rubio mal teñido y al amigo de Eren que parecía una ni la sin hablar de que la psicópata se dio cuenta y le quiso joder la vida al mayor, pero todo sea por Eren.

La sorpresa consistía en algo tan simple como una pequeña cadena con un dije que tenia un significado especial para ambos las alas de la libertad un escudo que ambos crearon en su tiempo libre que consistía en dos alas una blanca y la otra azul cruzadas.

'Por el bien de la humanidad.'

Solo con recordar la hermosa sonrisa del castaño cuando lo crearon la felicidad recorría su cuerpo.

El plan era dárselo en la noche y declararse nuevamente y si no funcionaba se declararía ante el mocoso las veces que fueran necesesarias pero no aceptaría una negativa por respuesta.

en realidad los nervios estaban haciendo mella en el pero no lo quería admitir es que el sentimiento por Eren cada vez era más grande incluso mas grande del que alguna vez creyó sentir por la pequeña Petra.

necesitaba despejar su mente, sin pensar realmente en un lugar fijo se dejó guiar por sus pies recorriendo el hermosos país natal de Eren.

Levi sabía que el castaño no sólo quería volver aquí por la oportunidad de su carrera eso no era todo también estaba huyendo, huyendo del dolor que ahora sentía en carne propia el pelinegro.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un parque en donde los niños corrían y una pregunta se instalo en su mente.

¿como seria tener una familia?

Su vista se desvío y vio a un castaño era su castaño sentado en el pasto con la mirada perdida, las ganas de acercarse y besarlo lo estaban matando pero antes de poder lograrlo vio al jodido rubio adelantarsele.

La ira la recorrió pero aguanto las ganas de matarlo y observo que estaban haciendo pero la gota que Rebalso el vaso fue cuando el rubio tomo con sus manos los hombros del ojiverde y se acercó hasta el.

Oh no esto no se quedara así.

_**Lo sientoooooooooooooo:c perdón la demora:c pero el colegio me tiene las bolas hinchadas -.-**_

_**Este capitulo quedo muy chafa pero es relleno como naruto xd **_

_**¿cuales serán las intenciones de Mitchel?**_

_**Son mas oscuras de lo que imaginan xd **_

_**Loseguiré no la dejare el fic sigue tiene para rato **_

_**Estaba pensado en escribir otro fic de Levi y eren donde Levi seria unprofe de ed.física y eren un alumno pero necesito saber si les gusta la idea**_

_**Y esoperdón por la demora**_

_**Los amo):**_

_**Dejen reviews :c lactualización estará luego c:**_


	10. Falso paraiso

los pasos de Levi hasta su castaño eran eternos sobre todo al ver a aquel maldito rubio acercando sus jodidos labios a los perfectos de su mocoso, se podía distinguir que Eren estaba en shock y eso hacia hervir su sangre y sus puños clamaban por impactar en el rostro del alemaño.

-Interrumpo algo.- claramente no era un pregunta.

las orbes verdes lo miraron con sorpresa pero el alivio estaba tan claro, que una sonrisita se escapo de sus delgados labios.

-Levi...- los azules ojos de Mitchel lo miraron con odio.

-Hey.- una sonrisa socarrona invadía los labios de Levi.

nadie lo invito a sentarse con ellos, pero venga ya es Levi el no necesitaba que le invitaran y menos cuando el jodido rubio -apodo dado por nuestro querido Levi- trataba de comerse a su mocoso, la tensión era tan palpable que la gente que pasaba por su alrededor los evitaba , y no era para menos porque cada vez que Mitchel abría la boca para interactuar con Eren; Levi hacia un comentario tan mala leche que desistía de hablar.

los minutos pasaban lentos y agobiantes pero por una parte Eren estaba tan feliz por estar junto con Levi, pero sabia que la felicidad es efímera. El aburrimiento pudo con Mitchel que excusándose se retiro.

-Supongo que yo también me voy.- soltó nervioso Eren.

-Eren...- la voz de Levi hizo que su piel se pusiera de gallina.

-¿si?.- pregunto dudoso.

-necesito que hablemos.- su rostro estaba tan inmutable como siempresa, pero en sus ojos la suplica era visible.

-Levi...- salio tan débil de sus labios que el pelinegro creyó no oírlo.

con determinación Levi se acerco al ojiverde y lo abrazo, Eren no entendia que pasaba pero el contacto se le hizo tan necesario que se aferro a el sin dudas.

-Te amo.- susurro en su oído con tanta seguridad que el castaño sintió la imperiosa necesidad de llorar.

-Por favor, Levi...- suplico no necesitaba esto no quería que Levi le mintiera porque cada vez que lo hacia sentía un vacio que crecía y no había forma de arreglarlo. Los brazos de Levi lo estrujaron mas contra el y le beso el cuello con cariño.

-Te amo Eren.- no dudaba lo decía con tal impetud que Eren lo abrazo con mas ganas, sabia que no debía caer pero le necesitaba tanto que le costaba respirar.

-L-levi.- ambos se aferraban juntos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-dame una oportunidad.- rogó.

murió y estaba en el jodido cielo?, Levi el hombre más arrogante y el cual no creía en el amor le estaba publicando su amor y le rogaba una oportunidad? y que venia después dios iba a bajar y le daría una mansión y vendría chayanne a cantarle tiempo de vals?, si debía estar muerto.

-no se...titubeó.

-Eren, yo siento todo lo que paso.- separo su cuerpo del castaño y lo miro directo a los ojos.- al principio si te veía solo como un amigo, pero luego te volviste necesario para mi y lo dude , dude si esto que empezaba a sentir era algo más y me refugie en Petra yo tenia miedo de amarte, pero ahora lo se...te amo mas que a mi vida y te necesito tanto que si no estas conmigo todo este puto mundo pierde el sentido.- sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que asustaba y las palabras en Eren no podían salir estaba aturdido.

-Y-yo...- susurro con temor.

Levi lo beso, lo estaba besando era como un sueño, le daría una oportunidad?

sus labios se buscaban con pasión y desesperación sus lenguas se desenvolvían en la boca ajena con maestría, sus manos recorrían al otro y suspiraban con placer.

no importaba lo que hiciera Levi, Eren lo amaba sin más con un amor puro de ese que ya era difícil de encontrar y lo seguiría haciendo sin importar nada, no era necesario responder era mas que obvio que le daría esa oportunidad pero la felicidad es efímera.

.3.

-¡MALDITA SEA! joder enana tenemos que hacer algo ya no soporto a ese hijo de puta cerca de Eren.- grito exasperado.

la chica miraba con aburrimiento el teléfono.

-Mira, esto no es tan sensillo imbécil. Levi cuando se plantea algo lo hace y el mocoso ese es un estorbo.- respondió con dulzura tanta que bufo.

-El estorbo es ese enano, estábamos bien antes que llegara es tu puta culpa por no poder mantenerlo atado jodida inutil.- soltó con sorna.

-Escuchame.- hablo tranquila.- la culpa es del castañito con ojos de cordero degollado come pijas, okey? además tengo un plan querido y si te calmas podrás oírlo.- podía sentir la sonrisa maliciosa que dio la chica al otro lado de la linea.

-Te escucho cariño.

oh si con esto el maldito enano perdería todo.

.3.

este a sido el mejor mes que ha tenido en toda su vida, y ha pasado tan rápido que no se lo puede creer no sabia si era por las hormonas del embarazo -del cual aun Levi no sabía- o simplemente porque lo ha pasado con el amor de su vida entre arrumacos y sonrisas, darle otra oportunidad fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Su móvil vibro en sus bolsillos y lo saco sonrió con verdadero entusiasmo al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

-Mocoso.- la voz monótona de Levi era como musica para sus oídos.

-Hey.- sonrió como un bobo, es que aun no lo podía creer.

-Salgamos.- sabia que no era una obligación ya conocia a Levi se lo estaba pidiendo.

-¿Donde?.- preguntó con diversión.

-Donde sea.- susurro, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo.

-Levi.- salio de sus labios sin permiso y a Levi se le hizo tan erotico que un suspiro se le escapo.

-Quiero mostrarte algo.- siguió hablando con voz baja era como un secreto entre los dos.

-Esta bien.- sonrió.

-nos vemos en el parque en media hora mocoso.- su voz volvió a ser inmaculada.

-Okey.

-Te amo- dijo y colgó.

aun no se acostumbraba a esos pequeños gestos del pelinegro, pero cada vez que lo hacia le encantaban sabia que debía decirle lo del embarazo cuanto antes pero solo quería disfrutarlo un tiempo mas sentir que era real y no un sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento.

se dirigió a paso lento a su armario y escogió una polera holgada, esa era una de las razones por la que debía contarle a Levi porque su vientre estaba creciendo y estaba notandose no tanto que fuera difícil esconderlo pero le daba un mal sabor de boca hacerlo, con pacimornia se metió a la ducha pensando y recordando.

era como un sueño que al fin estuviera cerca de la persona que amaba aun recordaba lo difícil que fue dejarlo para venir a Alemania le causaba gracia recordar a Levi asegurarle antes de que se fuera que solo lo quería como un amigo, suspiro tomo el jabón y lo esparció por su cuerpo deteniéndose en su vientre algo hinchado como si hubiera comido de mas nadie sospecharía que ahí se albergaba una pequeña persona y le asustaba dios sabia cuanto, le daba terror pensar en que Levi no lo aceptara y lo dejara cuando logro tocar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos que los abandonara a ambos pero más miedo le daba el pensar que no seria un buen padre para su pequeño, su pequeño milagro.

termino de ducharse y salio del baño tenia que dejar de pensar en eso.

se sento en su cama y miro hacia la nada, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no oyó la puerta abrirse.

Mitchel entro a la habitación y lo vio con una toalla alrededor de la cintura con pequeñas gotas de agua bajando por su torso y el cabello mojado y se le antojo delisioso con una destreza felina llego hasta el y lo aprisiono en la cama llevando sus brazos sobre su cabeza los ojos de Eren lo miraban con sorpresa pero los azules de Mitchel solo lo miraban con lujuria y deseo, lo deseaba quería hacerlo suyo penetrarlo hasta el cansancio y que de sus labios solo saliera su nombre, Eren se removía debajo de el gritándole que lo soltara pero el uso sus labios para callarlo lo beso con pasión llevando su mano libre a la toalla que lo cubría la quito con desesperación y tomo aquel pedazo de carne frotándolo el castaño no dejaba de moverse intentaba huir pero le era imposible el era más fuerte.

-Eren hoy seras mio.- dijo con voz pastosa y excitada.

-Sueltame bastardo.- grito intentando safarce.

-Puedes luchar pero nadie vendrá a salvarte.- susurro contra su oído lamiéndolo con el libido a mil.

joder, esto era malo muy malo el maldito de Mitchel lo quería violar, y el no podía defenderse además se sentía asqueroso, sucio el solo quería a Levi. Tenia que huir, pero ¿como? las manos de Mitchel seguían recorriendo su cuerpo con ansiedad y lo vio el momento preciso para huir cuando Mitchel aflojo su agarre para bajarse el pantalón, con una fuerza que el no tenia soltó sus brazos y lo golpio en la entrepierna dejándolo aturdido este era su momento de escapar con rapidez tomo un pantalón cualquiera y se lo puso y salio corriendo de allí donde Mitchel sonreía con autosuficiencia.

la primera parte del plan estaba hecha.

.3.

Levi buscaba su mejor ropa era tiempo de darle un regalo a Eren y pedirle algo más formal como ser amantes o algo por el estilo.

se río de si mismo, pues hace un tiempo jamas se hubiera planteado hacer esto pero Eren lo valía se le hacia tarde así que salio con rapidez del hotel en dirección a aquel parque donde una nueva vida se formo ha pasado un mes desde que tenían esta especie de relación de amigos con beneficios con el castaño y a sido el mejor jodido mes de toda su existencia , es decir, Eren era maravilloso y lo volvía loco e inclusive llego a ser mas cariñoso y expresivo pero eso era solo a causa del ojiverde que sacaba lo mejor de si mismo.

lo perdono por hacerle tanto daño aunque el mismo no se perdona aun pero el necesitaba a Eren mas de lo que se llego a imaginar jamás tenia pequeñas detalles con el que ja,as tuvo con Petra esta claro el porque pero se sorprendía de si mismo cuando no había pasado ni media hora de no estar con el castaño y ya lo extrañaba lo sabia el amor poco a poco te destruye pero es lo mas hermoso del mundo.

Llego al parque 5 minutos antes de la hora estipulada y se sentó bajo un árbol de por allí esperando por su mocoso, pero la hora pasaba y el mocoso no llegaba ¿acaso lo planto? no eso es imposible pero ya han pasado 20 minutos bufo y su ceño se fruncio, maldito mocoso pensó con irritación pero aunque fuera un mocoso lo amaba.

reviso su celular para distraerse y que no le entraran ganas de matar al ojiverde y se dio cuenta de que tenia algunos mensajes de la loca cuatro ojos, suspiro y los reviso uno por uno.

De: Cuatro ojos.

Para: Enanin~.

Asunto: Hey!

Enanin que tal Alemania?, pudiste hablar ya con el hermoso Eren? si no lo hiciste te mato inclusive Erwin esta preocupado y dice que le debes una por lo de Mikasa esa niñata esta loca :c enano te extrañamos y llamamos.

chu3

Levi rodó los ojos que melosa era Hanji, revisó el siguiente pero casi todos tenían el mismo contenido así que decidió que seria mas practico llamarla.

puso la agenda y marco su numero y espero, un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres y la paciencia se le estaba llendo a la reverenda mierda, pero cuando pensaba cortar le respondieron.

-¡ENANINNNNNNNNNNN!.- grito con verdadera alegría.

-Joder maldita que me dejas sordo.- respondió.

-Es que pensé que te había pasado algo.- gruño.

-Con quien crees que hablas, mierda cuatro ojos soy Levi Rivaille.- dijo con orgullo tanto que Hanji sonrio divertida al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿y que tal con Eren?.- pregunto ansiosa.

-Bien.- sonrió de lado.- y Erwin esta vivo el idiota?- pregunto con burla.

-se que te preocupas por nosotros.- río escandalosa.- fabuloso.

-Hierba mala nunca muere.- la risa de Hanji le hizo alejar el móvil de su oreja.

-Yo debería decir eso maniático por la limpieza.- el hizo una mueca.- bueno, por aquí todo maravilloso descubrí algo mas de los titanes!, son criaturas maravillosas.- dijo en tanto entusiasmo que Levi gruño.

-Mierda Hanji no hables de esas bolas de grasa gigantes, mejor te corto adiós.- dijo sin más.

y Hanji quedo con una sonrisa del otro lado de la linea así era su a,igo que se le iba a hacer.

era preocupante pero el mocoso aun no llegaba y pensaba ir a buscarlo pero cuando se iba a Levantar unas manos le taparon los ojos.

-¿Quien soy?.- pregunto una voz dulce.

-Petra, que mierda haces aquí.- gruño fue su novia era imposible que no la reconociera.

-Veo que aun me recuerdas.- lo soltó y una sonrisa afloro en sus labios carmín.

-Por desgracia.- soltó.

la sonrisa de Petra crecía aun más.

-Ahora Respóndeme, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto con voz de ultratumba.

-Vine a verte cariño si no que más.- se sentó a su lado y aliso las arrugas de su blanco vestido, que la hacia ver angelical.

Levi bufo.

-Vete.- dijo con simpleza.

-No.- ella sonrió.- vine a hablar contigo.- se puso un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Pero yo no quiero verte ni hablarte así que lo repetiré una vez más, vete.- dijo tajante.

-Ya te dije que no.- su expresión risueña no cambio ni un ápice.

-Mierda, que quieres.- soltó ya de mal humor.

-Recuerdas cuando eramos novios.- sonrió aun más si es que era posible.- claro antes de que te gustara que te dieran por el culo.- dijo con malicia.- bueno nuestra despedida.- hizo comillas con sus dedos.- la pasamos tan bien.- se recostó en el hombro de Levi, pero este la saco ensegida.

-vale, que quieres.- la miro con odio no sabe como pudo estar tan ciego para estar con una arpis como ella.

-¿un beso?.- le pregunto coqueta.

-Jodete.

-Levi, cariño besame.- se arrimo a el, pero cuando acerco su rostro al contrario el la detuvo y la alejo.

-Vale, me queda claro que ahora solo te gustan los penes.- sonrió.

-No, solo me gusta Eren.- respondió con sinceridad.

-Bueno me sorprende que hayas pasado de Hetero a Homosexual.- dijo con dulzura una dulzura que asquiaba a Levi.

-La vida no esta exenta de sorpresas.

-¿Asi que te gusta morder almohadas?.- preguntó con diversión.

-No jodas.- sonrió de lado.

Petra se acerco aun mas a Levi.

-Levi, te extraño.- su voz sonó tan erótica que el pelinegro la fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo no.- sentencio.

con su pequeña mano acaricio el brazo de Levi, este no la aparto lo pensó innecesario cautelosa se acerco a odio de Levi y lo mordió con libido.

-Para.- le advirtió.

pero ella no lo escucho y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el acariciando su cabello.

-Bajate.- dijo con expresión inmutable.

-Levi.- le susurro.- solo debate llevar, y así lo hizo no sabia porque pero lo hizo cerro los ojos y petra lo beso pero se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que quería solo quería besar a Eren y abrió los ojos para sacársela de encima pero cuando lo hizo vio los ojos atestados de lágrimas de su mocoso que huyo.

-Mierda, eren.- se la saco de encima como pudo y lo siguió.- ¡Eren!.- le grito pero el castaño hizo caso omiso corría muy rápido por la calle y esto era peligroso.

por su pare petra sonreia satisfecha con su móvil en las manos, ese mocoso aprendería a no meterse con lo suyo.

-¡Eren!.- grito.

-Dejame.- siguió corriendo como desquiciado sin oírlo hasta que el sonido de un claxon lo hizo girar al momento justo en que impactaba contra su cuerpo.

-¡ERENNNNNNN!

_** hola aquí yo después de tenerlas abandonadas:c **_

_**Gomen**_

_** Pero abemus capitulo xd ojala lo disfruten lo hize con amor 1313**_

_**Ahora si esta quedando la caga y el drama me sale por los poros xd**_

_**Arigatou por reviews, los follow y los favoritos, las amo son las mejores **__**Gracias por el apoyo**_

_**Y dejen reviews para saber si les gusto(: y lean el prefacio de **_

**_atracción fatal :B _**

**_Porque no se si seguirlo si no tengo reviews y no gusta po_**

**_Eso _**

**_Os loveo girls _**

**_Ja~ne. _**


	11. Dolor

"La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente."

Sus ojos recorrían la pulcra y blanca habitación donde la muerte asechaba por el alma de su mocoso, la angustia pasaba por cada una de sus venas y un intenso dolor y amargura arremetía contra el, solo pensar que Eren ya no estaría y solo por su culpa su maldita culpa y de nadie más.

No quería llorar de verdad que no quería pero el oír de fondo las lentas pulsaciones del castaño le invidia de tristeza, solo podía pensar que la cago simple directo la jodió como nadie mas lo había hecho, recordar el impacto que sintió al ver el cuerpo de Eren chocar contra el auto le dolia, le daba impotencia saber que no podía hacer nada inclusive hubiera deseado ser el mismo el que estuviera entre la vida y la muerte no Eren.

Su teléfono sonó apartándolo un instante de la culpabilidad, al sacarlo vio el nombre de Hanji en la pantalla y se cuestiono si quería escucharla pero oírla seria mejor que ahogarse en la melancolía.

-¿Qué?.- su voz no se oía mucho mejor de como se sentía.

-Enano!, desgraciado maniático del desinfectante porque no contestabas, ¿como te fue? ¿y Eren?- grito por el otro lado de la linea y Levi reprimió un suspiro.

-Hanji.- corto.- he estado un poco ocupado, Eren... Eren tuvo un accidente.- Trato de que su voz no se entre cortara pero no lo logró.

-¿QUÉ!?.- tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oido si no quería sufrir sordera.

-Fue víctima de un choque.- murmuro aun no pudiendo creerlo.

-Levi.- no por dios lo último que necesitaba era que se lamentaran ya tenia mucho el con sus propios lamentos.- ¿como esta ahora?.

-Inconciente.- su mirada se dirigió a la cama y nada había cambiado desde que llego Eren seguía inerte, pálido, sin vida con la muerte clamando por el.

-¿Pero como...?- no pudo terminar de hablar.

-¿Paso?.- oyó un murmullo al otro lado del teléfono.- hoy iba a hablar con el y se domoraba en llegar y Petra llego...- Hanji pego un grito.

-Esa maldita mujer tenia que estar metida en esto estoy segura que es su culpa.- gruño.

-No, la culpa es mía yo...- no pudo continuar por el nudo en la garganta y el picor en sus ojos, miro sus manos con dolor pero no un dolor físico era un dolor mucho mas complejo de entender, el dolor de perder a quien se ama.- H-Hanji, yo lo siento hablamos luego.- sin esperar una respuesta colgó.

volvió al lado de Eren y cogió su mano, estaba fría entrelazo sus dedos y admiro el rostro de Eren, si bien es cierto que su manera de conocerse podría ser tomado como un cliché el disfrutaba el recordar como fue recordar como poco a poco el mocoso de ojos verdes se metió bajo su piel.

-Eren...- el susurro se escapo de sus labios.- Te amo despierta por favor.- rogó.

apretó con más fuerza la unión entre sus manos y cerro los ojos con fuerza deseando que esto sea un mal sueño, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Levi.- esa voz, maldita sea que no sea ella.

alzo la vista hacia la puerta y si allí en el marco apoyada estaba Petra.

-¿Que mierda quieres?.- farfulló con fastidio.

con descaro camino hacia la cama de Eren y se sentó en ella cruzando las piernas con delicadeza.

-Hablar.- aclaro con una voz dulce que a estas alturas del partido no podía causar algo mas que asco en Levi.

no lo miro desvío la vista a su pequeño que seguía pálido y un ambiento lúgubre cubría la habitación.

-Levi, estuve pensando y creo que deberías dejar a esta cosa.- señalo con desprecio el cuerpo de Eren.

-Yo creo que deberías irte a la mierda, pero lamentablemente aun sigues aquí.- aseguro con sorna.

-Bueno.- ignoro lo que Levi le dijo.- recuerdas cuando terminaste conmigo.

-Te refieres al mejor día en mi existencia, lo recuerdo.- una sonrisa ladina bailo en sus labios.

-Pues, desde ese día me he estado sintiendo mal y bueno fui al medico y adivina.- el entusiasmo que emanaba le daba arcadas.

-¿El medico se dio cuenta de que estas loca y mereces morir?.- solto.

-Ha.- rio sin humor.- te aclarare la mente cariño, nuestra despedida fue en mi cama y estabas muy apasionado me embestidas con tanto vigor que aun me excito al recordarlo.- gimió.

-¿Si?, no me interesa.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo fui al medico y me dijo que estoy embarazada, felicidades Levi seras padre.- sonrió.

La cara de Levi era un poema, es decir, ¿eso es posible? bueno, vale Petra es mujer y se puede embarazar pero ha pasado tanto entre ellos y justo ahora se embaraza esto tiene que tener un gato encerrado, es imposible además no que Petra se cuidaba definitivamente algo no cuadra.

-No te creo.- dijo finalmente.

-Oh cariño, como te conozco tanto y sabia que no me creerías te traje esto.- urgo en su bolso hasta dar con un papel y dárselo a Levi.- reitero ¡Felicidades mi amor!.- su sonrisa era escalofriante.

Esto es peor de lo que pensó en ese jodido papel se refutaba lo que Petra le dijo y no podía ser posible, Emabarazada, sera padre.

no es como si nunca lo hubiera pensado y quería tener una familia pero no así y no con Petra!

-¡Joder!- grito.- esta mierda no es verdad.

-Lo siento amor pero es verdad.- otra vez esa maldita sonrisa en sus labios le perturbaba.- ¿Que deseas que sea niña o niño? a mi me gustaría una niña.- hablaba con tanta soltura que a Levi le enervó el no quería un maldito niño con una maldita psicótica como Petra.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!.- grito con odio.

\- tranquilo amor se que es una noticia sorprendente no te alteres, al enterarme me di cuenta porque los cambios de humor y los antojos, dios siempre tiene sorpresas no?.- se acariciaba el vientre con una mirada cargada de amor y ternura pero Levi no le creía una mierda.

-Petra.- iba a mandarla a la mierda de nuevo pero el medico de Eren apareció por la puerta con su expresión inmutable.

-Señores, les pediré por favor que se retiren necesito revisar al paciente.- su indiferencia era una obvia invitación a hacerlo con rapidez.

Levi se levanto con pesadez de la silla en la que estaba y beso la mejilla de Eren.

-Te amor.- susurro con ternura y se retiro con Petra pisandole los talones.

-Amoreeee~.- canturrio.

-Alejate.- advirtió.

-Levi, debemos hablar.- hizo un puchero adorable pero que en Levi no causo la gran cosa.

-Petra.- sus ojos afilados la miraban con odio.- Vete, vuelve en una semana y ahí hablamos.

-Buuuu.- sus labios formaron un puchero.- Esta bien pero en una semana me tendrás aqui de nuevo cariño.- sonrió con dulzura y beso la mejilla de Levi.

una mueca escapo de sus finos labios.

Los días han pasado y Eren aun no abría sus ojos y los doctores aun no le daban ningún diagnostico, frustrado se lanzo contra las sillas del pasillo lo peor de todo esto es que no lo dejaban entrar a la habitación de su mocoso situación que aun no entendía.

suspiro con frustración cuando el doctor apareció por el pasillo y se acerco con pacimornia a el.

-Señor Rivaille.- llamo.

Levi se impulso hacia adelante y fijo su mirada en el doctor.

-Alguna vez el señor Jaeger le contó acerca de su situación.- aunque parecían estar hablando de algo serio el doctor no cambiaba su expresión y su voz era tan pasiva que le hacia querer golpearlo.

-¿Que situación?.

-Ya veo.- susurro.- por favor acompañeme a mi oficina.- sin espera una respuesta el doctor avanzo por los pasillos sin mas opción y con la curiosidad matándolo siguio al doctor.

La oficina del doctor era al igual que todo el hospital de un blanco pulcro e inmaculado lo único que daba vida al sitio eran las fotos en donde se apreciaba la familia del galeno.

-Tome asiento.- siguiendo la indicación se sento y el medico lo imito.- supongo que por lo que le dije anteriormente usted no esta enterado de la situación del paciente.

-No.- sentencio no es que quisiera ser mal educado pero la ansiedad lo carcomía y necesitaba saber que era lo que Eren no le contó.

-Bueno, la situación es algo complicada por lo que pude ver estos días usted parece ser la pareja del joven Jaeger.- era la imaginación de Levi o sus manos estaban sudando.- y al ser su pareja debo suponer que ustedes mantenían relaciones sexuales.- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación aun asi asintió.- el paciente en cuestión es uno de los pocos jóvenes que tiene la posibilidad de procrear vida en su interior gracias a la conexión entre su recto hacia una matriz.

Levi solo quedo inmóvil y se desconecto de la situación lo que el doctor le estaba diciendo es que su mocoso estaba embarazado? pero un momento... el choque si Eren quedo casi muerto que pasa con su hijo.

-¿Y MI HIJO?.- grito con desesperación.

-Tranquilo, ha eso iba el impacto fue considerable en el cuerpo del joven Eren pero esto es lo que los médicos solemos llamar milagro ya que el choque no logro lastimar a su hijo pero el joven esta en una especie de coma, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ese como fue inducido por el shock del choque y el paciente cubrió con su vida su vientre salvando la vida del infante.

una sonrisa boba se expandió por el blanco rostro de Levi, su milagro estaba vivo pero Eren estaba en coma pero porque lo oculto? pero eso no importaba necesitaba ver en este instante a Eren y su bebe ahora.

sin importarle lo que dijiera el médico corrió hasta la habitación del castaño la felicidad lo embargaba dejando de lado la melancolía o la culpa solo deseaba ver el rostro apasible de lo mejor que le ha pasado en su existencia.

con rapidez llego hasta la habitación "1369" y abrió gritando por Eren.

-Eren!.- llevó su vista hasta la cama y estaba... vacía.

mierda.

-¡EREN!

n/a :

hola (y) perdón por desaparecer por meses pero era mi ultimo año de colegio y acá en chile existe la PSU y tenia que estudiar y blah blah blah, perdón ): pero aquí esta el capitulo ojala les guste y hola a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas.

aquí el capitulo giro en torno a Levi diganme que les pareció el prox capitulo trae sorpresas 1313

bueno

jane las amo


	12. ayuda

**¨No quiero sufrir más, reír, sentir... lo único que deseo es morir¨**

solo deseo desaparecer, todo siempre fue una mentira, un juego, el nunca me amo es doloroso pero debo aceptarlo.

mis ojos están cerrados pero aun puedo sentir los ruidos y movimientos no se donde estoy

¿Estoy muerto?

lo último que recuerdo es solo oscuridad justo como en este momento pero también siento un dolor punzante.

-Eren...- esa es la voz de Levi.

si debo estar muerto y debo estar en el paraíso porque aun puedo oír su voz.

pero un momento mi... mi bebé.

¡Joder! mi hijo.

siento que estoy en solo pero a la vez puedo sentir un calor invadirme, acariciarme es una sensación agradable.

pero porque, ya no la siento ahora solo puedo percibir un vació y más dolor

¿Es mi cuerpo?¿Mi corazón?

Levi te necesito, ayúdame...

joder! me duele no quiero gritar pero no puedo, no puedo ver, no puedo sentir, siento que estoy muriendo.

**lo siento Levi.**

**Te amo.**

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, no podía ser posible donde mierda esta Eren el no puede moverse por si solo el esta inconsciente!

corrió por los pasillos buscando a alguien que lo ayudara pero nadie lo escuchaba, la impotencia estaba atacándolo y sentía el escozor de las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Eren...- susurro con dolor.

¿porque sucedía esto?

justo ahora que se enteraba de la existencia de su hijo, Eren desaparecía? debía ser una maldita broma.

mierda, mierda, alguna idea.

saco su teléfono con rapidez y marco el número de Hanji.

-Ena- la interrumpió no había tiempo para esta mierda.

-Cuatro ojos Eren...desapareció.- dijo e incluso decirle le dolía todo esto era su culpa hubiera dejado al menor solo no le habría caído tanta mierda del cielo a Levi si no se hubiera acostado con el pero era imposible lo amaba, lo necesitaba no, no el castaño no podía desaparecer.

-¿QUÉ?- tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído si no quería quedar sordo.

-Necesito tu ayuda, la de Erwin y Hidia me perdone incluso de la mocosa que es su hermana.

-Pero Levi, que mierda paso- angustia, eso es lo que se podía percibir de la voz de Hanji.

-N-no lo se yo...yo fui con el doctor y me hablo sobre mi hijo y fui a la habitación de Eren y no esta desapareció Hanji- Podía sentir como las lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos tan fluidas que asustaba.

-Levi, calma dime lo buscaste.

-Mierda! cuatro ojos eso fue lo primero que hice pero no esta por ninguna parte y yo no se que hacer.- la frustración lo estaba matando.

-Levi, necesito que te calmes y vayas a la policía y reportes esto yo llamare a Erwin y Mikasa pero cálmate- su voz se oía tan conciliadora que le hizo caso.

-Esta bien.- susurro.

-Te llamaré.- aviso.

-Hanji, gracias...- colgó.

Ahora solo necesitaba salir de ese maldito hospital ir con la policía y buscar a Eren su Eren.

sintió su corazón oprimirse, algo malo iba a suceder.

corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron llegando a la estación de policía pero esos eran unos malditos ineptos ¡72 HORAS! estaban locos, como mierda iba a esperar 72 horas para que comenzaran a buscar a Eren.

algo malo iba a pasar si se retrasaba tanto.

siguió su camino y llego a la universidad del castaño quizás allí abría alguna pista, llego al cuarto del castaño, pero no! no había nada solo su ropa tirada por todas partes.

cólera, eso es lo que sentía Levi también sentía impotencia porque no podía hacer nada por Eren por Eren y su hijo... cayo de rodillas al suelo y tomo una camisa del piso tenía el olor del ojiverde.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí al novio del año.- soltó con ironía Mitchel.

lo ignoro, y se levanto no tenía nada que hablar con ese imbécil. Avanzo con rapidez pero el rubio lo intercepto.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- lo empujo- ¿Crees que no se que Eren desapareció?.- dijo con sorna.

-Imbécil.- Farfullo.

-Mira idiota, solo quiero decirte una cosa tu no vales nada, por tu maldita culpa Eren desapareció por tu jodida culpa Eren a estado sufriendo desde incluso antes de que llegara a Alemania, deja de joder y desaparece yo soy mejor que tu y no lo hago sufrir.- grito.

Levi lo miro con odio.

-Puede ser que seas mejor que yo, pero al que Eren ama y necesita soy yo.

una mueca se escapo de los labios de Mitchel.

-Te ama? y eso que importa ahora, el desapareció y tu tienes la culpa- eso fue como una puñalada en el corazón de Levi.

Sin importarle nada abandono la habitación con la culpa invadiéndole y no vio como dentro de la habitación una sonrisa ladina aparecía en los labios de Mitchel.

Recorrió todos los lugares donde podría estar Eren pero no estaba en ninguna maldita parte y ya comenzaba a desesperarse algo le decía que Eren estaba en peligro.

su celular sonó haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

-Si- su voz sonaba rasposa.

-Levi.

-¿Quién es?

-Eren va a morir.- y corto ahora solo se oía el sonido de la linea.

¿Qué mierda eso era una amenaza?¿Advertencia?

¡Mierda!

La desesperación lo iba a matar.

su teléfono nuevamente sonó con rapidez contesto.

-Levi.- suspiro con alivio era la voz de Erwin.

-Erwin.

-¿Lo encontraste?- soltó con precaución.

un bufido huyo de los labios de Levi.

-No.

-Con Hanji estamos camino al aeropuerto Mikasa ya lo sabe y te quiere matar.- bromeo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Levi corto no estaba de humor para oír las tonterías del rubio.

con frustración llevo sus manos hasta su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos, ya no sabia que hacer.

una vibración en sus bolsillos lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real, con fastidio saco su teléfono y pudo ver como se alumbraba avisando la llegada de un mensaje.

**¨si quieres que viva hace todo lo que te diga¨**

¿Que mierda era esto?

pero era el único indicio que tenía, tendría que arriesgarse.

todo sea por Eren y su hijo.

_**Hola, aquí yo más pronto de lo que esperaban lo se xd**_

_**sinceramente ni puta idea de que paso en este capitulo llevo un rumbo diferente del que se suponía debía tener cuando cree la historia :c pero ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?**_

**_¿Qué pasara ahora? :o _**

**_ni yo lo se xd _**

**_he leído algunos reviews _****_en realidad los leo todos_****_ que me dan risaxd _**

**_pero me dan risa en el sentido de que proclaman su odio contra Petra _****_yo también la odio..._****_ y su amor a Mitchel _****_sinceramente Mitchel tiene muchos secretos..._****_ yo también siento ganas de matar a Levi pero la historia debe ser asi lamento decirles que Eren seguirá sufriendo un tiempo:c pero Levi ahora recibira dolor también ;B muchas gracias por seguir el Fic y darme su apoyoc:_**

**_ahora debería actualizar más seguido porque me regalaron un hermoso computador y es mucho más cómodo escribir con este teclado que con el de la tablet._**

**_bueno eso es todo._**

**_nos vemos _**

**_las amo:B_**


	13. Es lo mejor

Una sonrisa macabra escapo de sus labios cuando vio el cuerpo del castaño en el piso sin fuerza, se agacho y acaricio su mejilla con odio.

-Sería tan fácil matarte.- soltó con resentimiento- pero todo a su tiempo.- su risa estridente hizo que Eren gimoteara con dolor.

Se levantó y camino por aquella casa abandonada de aspecto tétrico como su personalidad, que mejor lugar para llevar a cabo su plan, si Levi no era de ella no sería de nadie, amaba el miedo que escapa de los ojos de aquel bastardo aquel que robo el amor de su vida, y si ella no era feliz ¿Por qué el debería serlo? La vida para ella nunca fue buena su padre cuando era pequeña era un jodido drogadicto y su madre solo estaba interesada en el dinero por eso ella tuvo que ser perfecta, tierna en extremo, adorable.

Pero odiaba tener que serlo odiaba ser el prototipo de mujer perfecta aquel que su madre le obligaba a ser, hasta que conoció a Levi, un ser simplemente perfecto con todas sus letras aunque serio y reacio a sus emociones era un caballero y sobretodo tenía dinero lo que su madre buscaba para salir de la miseria que jamás merecieron.

Pero Petra no era estúpida sabía que había un obstáculo en su relación, siempre se dio cuenta de ello es que joder, eran obvios como la gente no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos ella vio las señales, vio aquellas miradas de soslayo, los roces inocentes y la preocupación en sus ojos.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su corazón porque él podía tener el amor de Levi y ella no. Ella era pequeña, adorable y hermosa pero el que tenía nada era asqueroso, pero aun así Levi lo amaba aunque él no se diera cuenta de ese pequeño detalle cuando se dio cuenta que si no hacía nada lo perdería empezó su plan…Básicamente seducirlo lograr que olvidara esa asquerosidad de amar a ese don nadie de ojos verdes y lo logró hasta que el más bajo se dio cuenta de su dependencia a Eren; que asco le entraba al pensar en ese nombre.

Cuando Levi termino su relación con ella juro tener venganza eso no quedaría así ideas macabras pasaron por su mente pero decidió que hacer sufrir a ambos era lo mejor.

Es así como conoció a Mitchell y se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común y para su aparente buena suerte el rubio estaba obsesionado con el castaño esa era una ventaja, otra forma de quitarlo de su camino, hicieron una alianza y planearon la mejor manera de separarlos y la idea de un embarazo a ambos les pareció perfecto, el drama estaba en si embarazarse de verdad o solo hacerlo pasar por una verdad y decidieron la última opción pero la rabia apareció en ella al enterarse de que el don nadie estaba embarazado como mierda era eso posible, aparte de asqueroso era un fenómeno pero tomaría eso como una ventaja lo utilizaría a su favor sabría aprovechar la oportunidad como siempre lo ha hecho.

Un ruido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, era Mitchell que entraba por la puerta.

-¿y qué tal te fue?- pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

\- El enano es difícil de persuadir.- su voz era tan irritante para ella pero saber que cuando terminara su cometido lo iba a desaparecer la aliviaba.- y mi precioso Eren ¿Cómo está?- una mueca apareció en sus delgados labios.

-El imbécil esta inconsciente por la droga…o el dolor.- rio con malicia al ver la cara de odio en el rubio.

-Maldita perra algo le sucede a Eren y te asesino.- que mordaz, pensó con ironía Petra.

-Tranquilo bonito fue la droga aun no le hago nada.

El rubio la ignoro y se abrió paso al cuerpo del castaño, era verdad aun no le hacía nada pero tan solo estaba buscando el momento preciso.

-Creo que es hora de avanzar a la segunda fase del plan.- susurro para sí misma.

Salió de la casa hacia el patio en donde la maleza alcanzaba el tamaño de sus rodillas y saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y marco el número de su víctima.

No tardó mucho en percibir la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola amor.- sonrió para ella.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?- oír su tono hizo que gruñera.

-Tranquilo bebe, recuerda que tengo a tu Erencito y no te gustaría que nada malo le pasara.- hablo con dulzura.

-¿Dónde está?- exigió.

-Lo siento Levi, pero la única que exige aquí soy yo.

Solo oyó un gruñido al otro lado de la línea y eso hizo que su odio creciera, porque se preocupaba tanto por él.

-En fin.- se tranquilizó.- tú debes seguir mis reglas si quieres que el monstruo viva y tu hijo también.

El silencio desde el otro lado la hacía sonreír.- quiero que le rompas el corazón mi amado Levi.

-Estas enferma.- rugió.

-Oh no, solo digo lo que debes hacer ¿lo quieres de vuelta? Pero antes debes quebrarlo hacer que te odie.

-Yo no… no puedo.

-Oh mi amor, claro que puedes solo rompe todo el amor que tiene por ti, es fácil.- rio.

-Yo…- supo que estaba dudando y no debía dudar.- está bien.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Me alegra que me hagas caso, también quiero que te quedes conmigo, casémonos.

-No.- casi grito.

-Levi cariño tengo a Eren en el piso de una habitación drogado y a mi merced puedo matarlo si lo deseo, ¿En serio crees que no debes hacerme caso?

-Está bien.

Lo acepto, joder estaba a punto de rebosar de felicidad.

-pero yo debo estar ahí cuando se rompa su corazón.- detrás de la línea solo oía la respiración algo agitada de Levi.

-Está bien cariño lo soltaré y por mensaje te enviare la dirección del lugar donde lo harás, te amo.- corto.

Al fin su felicidad estaría completa, ahora solo debía soltar al bastardo pero para eso estaba Mitchell.

Al otro lado de la línea Levi luchaba por no soltar las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos, su mocoso y su hijo estaban vivos y prefería no volver a ser feliz jamás si eso aseguraba la felicidad de su familia.

Su teléfono vibro en sus manos y una mueca de dolor apareció en sus labios al leer el mensaje el lugar era el mismo donde iba a proponerle ser amantes y estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas, la gente era sabia al decir que el amor dolía pero por la felicidad de su castaño lo daría todo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo apretando su pecho, él no quería esto jamás deseo hacer sufrir a Eren lo amaba más que su vida, era su felicidad su cable a tierra era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida pero ahora tendría que dejarlo; dejar de lado su felicidad por la seguridad de todos y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo estaba dispuesto a incluso dar la vida por sus amores Eren y su pequeño hijo, con angustia se levanto tenía que despedirse apropiadamente antes de romperlo de hacerlo sufrir, corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la universidad que albergaba a su castaño, corrió tratando de quitar el dolor de su pecho y de su cabeza hacerlo era lo correcto, era lo mejor para todos.

Sin aliento llego a la habitación del castaño rogaba en su interior que estuviera sumido en el mundo de los sueños, en aquel lugar donde el dolor no existía y la felicidad embargaba tus sentidos, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió el rubio que odiaba con su alma.

-Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí.- su tono acido no lograba perforar a Levi.

-déjame pasar.

-No, Eren está dormido y no quiero que un imbécil como tú lo despierte.

-Solo déjame entrar.- dijo sumido en la desesperación.

Una sonrisa espeluznante surco los labios de Mitchell y lo dejo pasar.

Con una tristeza absoluta entro al oscuro cuarto en donde su Eren dormía aferrado a su vientre protegiéndolo. Se agacho en el borde de la cama y lo observo, se grabó a fuego hirviendo sus facciones delicadas como un ángel, su piel morena bañada por la luz de la luna y sus labios gruesos llenos y rosados, lo amaba, amaba cada centímetro de él.

Paso su mano desde su cabello castaño suave hasta su clavícula lo acaricio con amor con dulzura intentando no despertarlo.

Las lágrimas bajaban silenciosas por sus mejillas, esto era lo mejor se repetía y repetía en su mente es lo correcto.

-Lo siento Eren…-susurro con voz quebrada.- Te amo.- acaricio su mejilla y se acercó hasta besar su mejilla con suavidad.- Te amo, por favor nunca lo olvides.- Observo sus labios y lo beso con tanta ternura tratando de emitir sus sentimientos con un vacío en su pecho se alejó pero no antes de posar una mano en su vientre un poco abultado y una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en sus labios, allí estaba su hijo que amaría aunque no pudiera estar con él con cuidado beso ahí despidiéndose también.

Jamás deseo que esto fuera así pero no podía hacer nada más contra ello.

Se levantó y se fue sin mirar atrás en donde Eren entre sueños lo llamaba percibiendo que algo no estaba bien.

La luz del sol lo despertó y se sentó en la cama desorientado cuando recordó todo llevo una mano a su vientre donde sintió a su hijo y suspiro aliviado, se levantó mirando a su alrededor viendo su habitación de la universidad y le pareció extraño camino hasta el baño y se refresco tenía una sensación desagradable en el pecho como si algo malo fuera a suceder.

Al salir del baño un pequeño brillo lo hizo mirar hacia su cama donde estaba su teléfono eso era lo que brillaba al ver la pantalla se dio cuenta de que era un mensaje y no de cualquiera si no de su Levi y una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro lo abrió y el contenido lo desconcertó.

De: Levi.

Para: Eren.

Asunto: …

Eren tenemos que hablar, nos encontramos en el parque de siempre.

Y eso era todo no había más y eso lo hizo entristecer, es decir, ¿El pelinegro no estuvo preocupado por él? Estuvo en el hospital y lo secuestraron aunque lo raro es que no sentía dolor alguno en su cuerpo pero Levi aun no sabía de la existencia de su bebe y tenía que contarle y eso lo hizo reponerse porque estaba seguro de que Levi iba a amar a su futuro hijo e inconscientemente llevo su mano a su vientre y lo acarició.

-Tenemos que ir a ver a tú padre bebé.

Se vistió con una camisa holgada y una chaqueta el frio lo estaba matando y salió de su habitación rumbo a aquel parque.

Ahí estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol con una expresión ida en su rostro pero a medida que se fue acercando vio la tristeza en sus ojos oliva.

-Levi.- grito y Levi lo miro endureciendo su expresión aunque aún era posible ver la tristeza asaltando sus ojos.

-Mocoso.- su voz era tan baja que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharlo.

-Levi…- y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre el más bajo aferrándose a él como si fuera un salva vidas.

Con esfuerzo Levi lo aparto y una mirada confundida huyo de los ojos de Eren.

-Tenemos que hablar.- expreso con dureza y a Eren eso le trajo mala espina.

-¿Sobre?

-Debemos terminar.- su rostro no expresaba nada y Eren se sintió desfallecer.

-¿Qué?- apenas logro hablar.

-Eren lo siento pero yo no te amo.

El castaño abrió sus ojos a no más poder y las lágrimas querían escapar pero no las dejo.

-No te creo.

-Es verdad.- que duro, Eren sintió su corazón quebrarse.- no te amo y nunca lo hare solo experimente contigo cariño, ¿de verdad crees que iba a sentir algo por ti? Un mocoso, Eren me das asco.

El corazón del más alto se oprimía con dolor, no, no, no eso no podía ser cierto.

-N-No te creo.- lloro con más fuerza ya no podía retener las lágrimas.

Levi sintió algo quebrarse dentro de sí mismo al verlo tan destrozado pero debía hacerlo, esto era por el bienestar de Eren y su familia.

-Jamás podría haber sentido algo tan repulsivo por ti solo fue una calentura y disfrute haciéndote creer que te amaba, me reía de ti cada vez que veía esa mirada de enamorado que me dirigías, me reía a carcajadas cada vez que te oía decir que me amabas y me daba asco cada vez que me besabas.- así, sigue así haz que te odie haz que ya no te quiera ver pensaba con dolor Levi.

Las rodillas de Eren fallaron y le comenzó a faltar la respiración levanto su cabeza y miro a Levi con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas.

-L-Levi…- un susurro débil.- tú…no…yo te amo…yo tendré a tú hijo.- su mano se posó en su vientre y lo miro con desesperación y rogo que fuera una broma una maldita broma.

-Un hijo.- rio con burla.- aparte de ser un asqueroso homosexual eres un monstruo que puede dar vida?- perdóname Eren te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo perdón.- mira mocoso me importa muy poco que hagas con ese bastardo lo que concierne a mi yo jamás quize algo contigo y te anuncio que me casare con petra.

Las manos de Eren azotaron con violencia el pasto y sollozo con aun más fuerza.

-Levi, no! Tú me amas, esto no puede ser verdad Petra te obligo dime la verdad.

El pelinegro apretó sus puños con frustración Eren debía odiarlo pero esto dolía tanto, tanto que prefería morir.

-Piensa lo que quieras mocoso.- con agilidad llego hasta el piso y alzo el rostro del castaño.- adiós…- susurro y eren pudo apreciar el dolor en sus ojos, la pena y el arrepentimiento cuando sintió los tibios labios del más pequeño en los suyos despidiéndose para siempre y ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de que Levi lo amaba y que no lo quería fuera de su vida pero cuando lo hizo también que ya era demasiado tarde porque Levi ya se había marchado llevándose su corazón con él y las lágrimas volvieron y más fuertes que antes se aferró a su vientre, Levi solo los estaba protegiendo y él lo sabía pero ahora lo único que le quedaba era su bebé y por el lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, por él y por Levi.

Pero Petra no estaba contenta y una mujer despechada y dolida como ella era capaz de todo.

Holaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí la autora, perdón por la demora pero bueeeee por lo menos lo segui xd es que últimamente he estado muy ocupada con los papeleos para entrar a la u (ya estoy en la u entro en 11;c)

Psicología prepárate para mi 1313 xd

Whatever, salieron los verdaderos colores de petra y mitchel perdón si salía mitchel con doble L pero a worrrr le gusta joderme la existencia:v pobre levicito y erencito pero todo tiene un porque:c

Y lo único que puedo decir de esto es que PETRA LOCA DE PATIO HIJA DE TÚ PAPÁ ALCOHOLICO Y MAMÁ PSICOPATA! Pero lo loca lo trae de familia:c ustedes quieren que eren se encuentre a alguien con quien estar? Aparte de mitchel osea a alguien bueno –hacespoilerasuhistoriaellamismaLOL- en fin, que les gustaría que fuera el bebe de eren? Niño o niña yo no lo se:c

Ojala la historia les guste y gracias totales por todo su apoyo SI TUVIERA UN HIJO LE PONDRÍA REVIEW! Okno es que se me sale lo puma de dentro:c jijijii :z

Senkiu por los follows, favoritos y reviews que me dan en realidad que le dan a eren y a levi porque la historia es de ellos, esta historia tiene para rato! Eaea xd

Estaba pensando en hacer un fic de KNB (kurokonobasuke) pero i don't kwon:c

Si quieren que lo haga me avisan :3

Bueno, bueno

Adiós! Sayonara! Nos vemos luego!

Os loveo mis muchachos.


	14. vacío

_**"Cuando un amor se va,  
Nos deja tristes, desorientados y llenos de ansiedad  
Cuando un amor se va,  
Deja una espera que solo llena la soledad"**_

* * *

Es gracioso el pensar en cómo aunque un lugar está repleto de gente aún nos logramos sentir solos y vacíos, Levi se fue y ha pasado un tiempo mi bebé aún sigue creciendo y para darme una pisca de felicidad sé que será un varón, deseo que se parezca a Levi.

Desde aquel día nada ha sido fácil, Mikasa y Armin vinieron por mí y estoy en España aún no logro entender como me sacaron de Alemania todo ha sido como un limbo desde que se fue, sé que estoy vivo y que mi bebé está aquí pero no me siento humano, inclusive tengo que recordarme el respirar, siento un vacío abrumador que nada logra llenar, es que joder! Yo sé que no quería dejarnos lo vi en sus ojos, pero no ha vuelto…simplemente nos abandonó.

No sé qué paso con Petra ni tampoco con Mitchell, aunque tampoco me preocupa, hablando de preocupación mi hermana, Armin e incluso Jean están preocupados por mí porque no he querido salir de esta habitación, es que mirar el techo es mejor que ver la cara de lastima de todos, llorar? Ya no puedo no me quedan lágrimas, tengo 8 meses de embarazo sé que es peligroso no hablar ni comer bien, aunque Mikasa lo intenta no logra que coma más de 2 bocados, la soledad me abruma pero se ha vuelto mi mejor amiga, ella y las patadas en mi vientre, creo que mi pequeño desea animarme pero ni siquiera él puede lograrlo, y lo sé por dios, lo sé pero no puedo quitarme este agudo dolor del pecho cuando pienso en él.

¿Olvidarlo? Lo he intentado pero no puedo lograrlo, cada vez que intento odiarlo su mirada vuelve a mi oprimiendo mi corazón, ¿no debí creer en sus te amo? A veces me lo cuestiono pero creo que él hubiera no existe.

Una patada me saca de mi letargo y mi mano huye a mi vientre y sonrió, una sonrisa melancólica pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo, mi pequeño perdóname por favor, esto no es sano pero estoy hundido y no sé cómo salir, solo quiero verlo.

Me levanto y mis piernas están entumidas, salir se me hace innecesario pero sé que Armin está esperando a que coma… vamos Eren por tú hijo.

Escaleras, tantas e infinitas, mis manos se deslizan por el barandal, sería tan sencillo dejar mi mente en blanco pero es imposible el no pensar, oh dios de nuevo una patada este pequeño será igual de fuerte que su padre, entonces si yo lo daré a luz seré su mami, dios ojala no me diga así mis mejillas se sonrojan de solo pensarlo, una sonrisita idiota se me escapa, bebe me haces ver una pequeñas luz de felicidad.

Al llegar al comedor los chicos estaban charlando y pude ver que por debajo de la mesa Jean tomaba la mano de Armin y eso me hizo sonreír, Armin… lucho tanto por su amor con el cara de caballo. Ojala duren para siempre.

Se sentó en silencio y continúo observándoles.

-Armin.- su voz salió en un susurro.

Los azules ojos de Armin lo miraron, y sonrió porque no vio ni una pisca de lastima en su mirada, solo vio cariño.

-¿Si Eren?

\- No…- titubeo.- ¿no los gustaría a ustedes tener un hijo?- los ojos de Jean se abrieron, las mejillas de armin enrojecieron y Mikasa se ahogaba con su jugo.

-¡Eren!- grito cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-Buena sugerencia imbécil.- si, podría ser que Jean se preocupara por el pero al final siempre Eren terminara siendo el suicida e imbécil y jean será el cara de caballo que quiere llevar por el mal camino al rubio.

-Jean!- grito un demasiado rojo Armin, nada que envidiarle a las manzanas, campeón.

El castaño sonrió con ternura y envolvió al ojiazul con su brazo de más está decir que Armin quería huir de esa mesa.

Eren sonrió y se rio a carcajada limpia como no lo hacía desde meses.

-¡Vamos Armin! Yo creo que un bebe suyo sería lindo, bueno si él bebe se parece a ti porque no creo que a los del hospital les parezca normal que estés dando a luz un potrillo.- y una risa estridente de Armin y Mikasa se oyó en el lugar.

-Muy gracioso Jaeger! Por lo menos mi bebe será fuerte y no será un enano.

Oh eso dolió…

-Sí, pero enano y todo te daría un golpe en las bolas que no olvidarías.- y más risas en el comedor.

Quizás el dolor por no estar con Levi no iba a desaparecer, pero podría olvidarlo por algunos momentos.

O eso pensó hasta que un dolor inclusive más fuerte le llego al vientre y líquido comenzó a derramarse por sus piernas.

Y en alguna parte de España una taza caía de las manos de Rivaille, su hijo iba a nacer.

Si el dolor es agonizante pero el destino lo es aun más.

* * *

_**Lo se, lo se he estado desaparecida y cuando vuelvo vuelvo con 800 palabras:c soy la piooooooor, gomene.**_

_**pero la universidad me mata, me estruja y me deja sin neuronas, amo la psicología pero es tan enredada.**_

_**whatever babys, me han extrañado? :c estaba pensado...**_

_**conocen el asperger? en fin es un tipo de autismo, pero menos complicado que el autismo mismo, en fin a que voy con esto a que estaba pensando hacerme un fic riren en donde mi levicito tenga asperger una enfermedad si es que se puede decir a si bastante interesante...**_

_**diganme si les tinca plz siempre les pregunto nunca responden malas:'c**_

_**ya, eso po'**_

_**dejenme un review de lo que valga su amor, gracias infinitas por lo reviews, follows, favorites y el amor en general.**_

_**senkiu.**_

_**las loveo**_

_**matta ne.**_


End file.
